Los Dorados son Maestros
by Bloddyvamp
Summary: Bueno como todo deber de un caballero es encontrar un sucesor le llegó el turno a los dorados, esperemos que sus alumnos no los metan en problemas, bueno no en tantos, Pésimo summary ya se. ¡Lean!
1. Capitulo uno

_**Capirúlo uno: maestros.**_

Bueno ^_^ este es un fic que trae humor/parodia, Athena recibe 12 niños para que sean entrenados por los caballeros dorados pero, ¿que sucederá en los entrenamientos? Para descubrirlo léanlo :D .

Vemos a la Diosa Atena entrar a la casa de Aries acompañada de unos...12 niños.

-Mü, ven aquí inmediatamente- Ordena la O-Diosa de la sabiduría.

-Aquí estoy señora. -Dice Mü parándose al frente de su Diosa. -Quiero presentarte a Miku. Ella es...

-Mi alumna. -Dice Mü completando la frase.

-Si, no me interrumpas, gusano. -Murmura Atena lo suficientemente alto como para que la oiga todo el templo de Aries.

Les describiré a la niña par que se den una idea xD:

Pelo rojo, aproximadamente de diez años, su color favorito es el morado. Dato innecesario, pero ya ven.

-Un placer- Dice Mü suspirando, el pobre carnero no quería otro aprendiz, al parecer le bastaba con Kiki.

- Bueno, espero que la entrenes bien, no quiero que mis proximos dorados sean unos vagos. -Dijo lao-Diosita saliendo del templo seguida por oros once niños -.-' .

Entramos al recinto de la casa de Tauro, dónde Aldebarán ya estaba esperando a su Diosa.

-Señorita Atena, ¿Cómo está? -Pregunta el grandulón.

-Aldebarán, ahórrate la cortesía, se que no te importa cómo este yo, en fin, mira te presento a tu alumno, Mike.

Descripción:

Confórmense con saber que es el Hermano menor de Miku, su copia...solo que es niño y no niña.

-Así que Mike. -Alde miraba al niño atentamente.

-Bueno, seguiré con mi largo camino. Cuídalo bien. -Y así fue como acabó la visita de la Diosa en la segunda casa zodiacal.

Ahora vamos rumbo a Géminis:

-¡Saga, Kanon! - Gritó la bruja peli-morada, y acto seguido aparecieron los hermanos géminis con un típico diálogo.

-¡Fue culpa de Kanon! -Gritó el gemelo mayor.

-¡Fue culpa de Saga! -Gritó a su vez el general marino.

Atena dió un fuerte suspiro - Par de imbéciles, les traigo a su alumno.

-¿Como que ''les''? -Repitió alarmado Kanon- Aqui el único caballero dorado es Saga.

-Bueno, te traigo tú alumno, Saga. -Corrigó la Diosa.

-Pe..pero..pero...¡Madito Kanon! Para eso si no eres caballero, ¿No? -Las palabras le salieron como dagas al gemelo mayor, pero Kanon simplemente lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Sin peros, ven Nick. -Ordeno Atena a un niño de cabello negro, ojos de igual color y de diez años aproximadamente.

-Hola Saga-sensei -Dice el niño. Saga sólo suspira.

-Saguita, espero lo entrenes tú, no tu hermano, porque si no te las veras con migo y la pagarás caro dónde desobedescas, ¿Entendido? -Dijo Atena mirando 'amablemente' a su santo.

-Sí.-Fue lo único que el géminis mayor pudo pronunciar.

Bien vamos a la casa de Cáncer Buajajajajajajaja! *Coff* Esto, a la cuarta casa... (DM= Death Mask xD)

-¿Por que demonios me pasa esto a mi? ¿Por qué?- Se lamentaba Máscara.

-¡Silencio!, mira a tu alumno Death Mask, el es Carl.- Dijo la brujis señalándo a un niño de cabello plateado (Corte de pelo estilo Hyoga o.O) y ojos purpuras.

-¿Me vas a matar DM-sensei?- Fue lo único que le dijo el niño a su maestro.

-No creo que Athena me deje hacerlo. -Dijo resignado DM.

- Intentalo y mueres primero tú. -Amenazó la o-Diosa

-Ok...-Suspiró el de Cáncer.

Ahora vamos a leo ^_^ a ver como va Aioria. (No, no va mejor)

-¿Ella es Minna?- Preugntó Aioria haciendo cara de horror a su alumna.

-Hola Aioria-sensei.- Exclamó la niña agitando su mano.

-Santo Dios. -Dijo el felino ganándose una mirada asesina de su Diosa. -Santa Atena..

-Bueno adiós Aioria- Se despidió la bruja con una sonrisa forzada.

En Virgo:

-¿Alumno? -Apenas si pronuncio el rubio.

- Más bien alumnA - Dijo Atena- Ella es Sally -Señala a un rubia (xD)-

- ¡Buda-sensei!- Dice feliz la niña, Shaka solo se limita a llorar..internamente.

-Esto - Atena rie nerviosamente- Adiós Shaka y, suerte -Sale de la sexta casa-

Ahora vamos a Libra, pobre Dohko...

- Dohko el es Kyle, tu nuevo alumno.- Empieza por decir la Diosa.

-Athena, yo ya tengo un alumno. -Dijo Dohko tratando se safarse de su responsabilidad.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó incrédula la Diosa

-Shiryu, ¿Lo recuerda? -Dios, parece que Saori tiene una memoria de...pato ¬¬ o algo asi...

-Claro, obvio Shiryu, como se me pudo olvidar, en fin, -Dice Atena mientras señala a un niño- Bueno Kyle, adiós -Sale corriendo-

Vamos a escorpio:

-No puede ser. -Dice Milo al borde del colapso.

-Mira, ella es tu alumna, Hikari. -Dice alegremente la diosa mientras la niña le sonrie al santo. (Cabello azul oscuro [Milo style], ojos azules, de diez años)

-Bien...-Suspira Escorpio.

-Espero que le pongas al menos un poco de atención en lugar de irte de fiesta con Aioria, DM, Camus y Shura. -Reclama la Diosa.

-Pero claro...-Dice el alacrán mientras una gotita de sudor le baja por la sien.

Bien. Nos vemos -Sale de la octava casa-

En sagitario:

-Hola - Es lo único que dice Aioros.

- Hola.- Se limita a responder la bruja de la sabiduria

- Espero que la entrenes bien Aioros. -Dice la Diosa señalando a una niña de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes.

-Si..

En capricornio:

-Joder, ¿este es mi alumno? -Dice el guardian del décimo templo mirando a su alumno.

- SÍ, ¿Por? -Pregunta Saori.

- Esto no va a ser bueno. - Exclama un pequeño niño de pelo negro, algo largo y ojos grises .

En acuario:

-¿Lila? - Es lo único que Camus dice.

-Hola Camus-sensei. -Saluda la alegre niña, de pelo aguamarina y ojos violetas.

-Err...Nos vemos. -Atena sale de acuario.

En piscis:

-¿Mark? -Pregunta Afro.

¿Maestro? -Pregunta Mark.

-¿Diosa? -Pregunta Atena, recibiendo un par de miradas de reproche.-. Me deje llevar.

Ok, veamos como van los dorados con sus alumnos :)

En aries: Mü y Miku sentados en la sala.

-Ok, ¿Que te gusta? -Trata de aligerar Mü el ambiente.

-Los helados de fresa, el pollo frito, nadar, caminar, ir a patinar, montar bicicleta, saltar la cuerda, pop, a veces el rock,me gusta jugar a escondidas, me gusta leer, aunque leo muy poco, me gusta contar chistes, veo Nick y Cartoon Network, me gustan Naruto y Ben 10, me gusta de Nick, Bob esponja, Zoey 101, no me gustan las cucarachas, me gustan los osos de peluche en especial los rosados y grandotes, me gustan los colores rosado y morado, a veces el verde, no me gusta usar faldas tan cortas, no me gusta bañarme con agua caliente, me gusta el jugo de uva, no me gustan las empanadas, me gustan mucho todos los dulces, me gusta coleccionar stickers, no me gusta hacer tareas, ni trabajos, ni estudiar para las evaluaciones...-Dice Miku, y aún no termina.

-Ok. -Dice ya harto Mü -Vaya que eres complicada, mejor empecemos con tu entrenamiento.

-¿En...tre...na...mien...to? Pe..pero...-Murmura la niña.

-Sin peros, vamos al coliseo. -Ordena el peli-lila.

En tauro:

-Sensei, ¡Tengo hambre! -Exclama el pelirojo.

-Que digas eso no hará que la comida este más rápido - Responde Alde.

-Bueno, pero ¡sensei tengo hambre! - Vuelve el niño a exclamar.

-Athena, te odio. -Es lo unico que dice Alde a punto de llorar.

- ¡Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre...! -Dice el hartante niño.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Alde le da un golpe y lo manda a volar a no se dónde- ¡Ay no! Creo que me exagaere ,¡Mike! -Sale corriendo a buscarlo, sin darse cuenta de que dejo encendido el horno-.

En géminis:

-Saga-sensei...-Llama Nick.

-¡Soy Kanon!- Grita el gemelo menor.

-Perdón Saga-sensei...-Y ahi va de nuevo Nicky.

-¡Ka-non!, ¡Soy KANON! - Exclama el alterado general marino.

Saga, quien recien llegaba a la cocina- Nick vamos.

-¿A dónde señor Kanon? -Le dice Nick a Saga.

- ¡Nunca me confundas con ese idiota! -Grita Saga.

- Lo siento señor Kanon. -Se disculpa Nick con el gemelo mayor. Lo que provoca que Saga y Kanon quieran, literalmnte, llorar.

xD Tardara un poco en aprender cuál es cuál pero mejor vayamos a Cáncer.

-Carl, como eres alumno del mejor santo dorado, voy a entrenarte para que seas un despiadado asesino cuando estes en una batalla. -Dice tal cual dictador DM.-¡Muajajajajajaja!

- DM-sensei, mejor vamos al coliseo o algo así. -El pobre niño tiene a un psicópata de maestro.

- Vamos pues -Ambos salen de la casa de cáncer-.

En leo:

-¿Podrias quedarte quieta? -Regaña Aioria a Minna.

Pues mina estaba saltando en la cama de Aioria- ¡Yuju!

- Por Athe...por Hades, esto no puede ser peor -Dice Aioria, pero en ese instante Minna le cae encima- ¡Yo y mi bocota!

- ¡Eso fue genial! -Exclama Minna.

- No es cierto. -Murmura el león.

En virgo :D

Sally cantaba- ¡Buda-sensei! Lalalalala.

Y Shaka Trataba de meditar- Ya basta.

Sally se calla y mira a Shaka con ojitos a punto de llorar..

- ¡No! no, no, no .. No llores está bien, vamos al coliseo,allí podras cantar todo lo que quieras -Dijo Shaka ya resignado.

-Bueno y ¿Que esperamos? -Dice Sally mientras toma de la mano a Shaka y sale corriendo.

En libra:

-No. -Dice Dohko.

-¿Me enseñas el dragón naciente? -Le pregunta por centécimo novena vez.

-No. -Responde Dohko.

-¿Me enseñas el dragón naciente?- Pregunta Kyle por centécimo décima vez

- No. -Vuelve a negar Dohko.

-¿Me enseñas el dragón naciente? -Pregunta por centécimo décimo primera vez.

-Por centécimo décima primera vez Kyle, no.

-¿Me enseñas el dragón naciente? -Pregunta por centécimo...Bueno ya saben.

-No.- Niega Dohko de nuevo.

-¿Me enseñas el dra...-Trata de prguntar Kyle.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Esta bien, sólo cállate!- Grita el viejo, ahora jóven maestro de libra.

- El poder de los libranos. -Termina Kyle.

-Athena, te odio.

En escorpio:

- ¿Sabes algún movimiento de pelea? -Pregunta Milo a Hikari.

-Yo...no. -Responde la niña.

- ¿Sabes pelear? -Pregunta Escorpio

- Yo siempre gano en dbz en el juego.-Dice orgullosa la niña.

-No hablo de dragón ball z , ¿Sabes pelear en la vida real? -Pregunta Milo.

-nop.- Niega la niña.

- A ver... - Milo va y se coloca al frente de la niña- Si puedes golpearme te consideraré como una alumna digna del caballero de escorpión.

- Bueno. -Pensando: ¡Ya sé!- Milo-sensei, ¿quién es esa mujer que va entrando?

-¿Eh? - Milo se voltea para mirar y en ese momento Hikari le da un golpe- El solo suspira- Bien, vamos al coliseo -.-

En sagitario:

-Kelly...-Empieza Aioros.

Pues Kelly está comiendo un helando, manchando la alfombra de Aioros- ¿Qué?

-Mi alfombra...

Kelly mira al suelo- Oh.

-Matenme.-Desea el sagitariano (o.O)

-¡Que rico es de vainilla! -Exclama Kelly.

En capricornio:

-¡Rick! ¡Devuelveme mi cuchillo, condenado infeliz!

Vemos a Rick agitando el cuchillo de un lado a otro- ¡Excalibuuuur!

-¡Mi cuchillo!

- ¡Noooo!

- Te mostrare la verdadera excalibur -Exclama Shura y levanta su brazo- ¡Excali...!

-Ups -Dice Rick mirando que habia cortado cierta estatuilla de Shura-.

Shura simplemente se desmaya ^_^''

-¿Estás vivo Shura-sensei?

En acuario:

-¿Que demonios crees que haces?- Camus no estaba de humor, ok, nunca lo está, pero menos ahorita.

Lila está jugando con el refirgerador de Camus- Nada, esque estaba probando el polvo de diamantes.

-¿con mi nevera?

- Sip.- Responde la niña.- Mira sesei -Mostrandole una estatua de helado-Es Athena.

-Al coliseo, ahora. - Ordena el francés.

- ¡Yay! - Lila sale de la casa de acuario-

-Matame poseidón. -Ruega Camus.

En piscis:

-Mark, ¿que rosas te gusta más? -Preguntó Afrodita mirando sus rosas.

-¡La sangrienta! - Exclama el niño.

-No me referia a eso. - Afro ve que Mark arrancó una rosa blanca-

-¡Rosa sangrienta! ¡BUAH MUERE ATHENA!, ¡MUERE! - Grita el niño haciendose el super héroe agitando la rosa de un lado a otro.

Mientras vemos que a Afro lo rodea un aura negra.- Mi jardín, mi hermoso jardín. está...está... ¡ Destruido por tu culpa!

-Hay como mil rosas, sólo arranque una sensei. -Trata de explicarse Mark.

Afor tiene un tic en el ojo- ¡¿Sólo una? Una es mucho, el jardín perdio su estetica!

-Bueno, ya la pongo.

-¡No!, dañaras más mi jardín. Mejor vamos al coliseo Mark.

-Bueno.

En el coliseo:

-Bien, quiero que des unas 5 vueltas trotando. -Dice Mü a Miku.

- ¡¿Cinco? -Exclama la peliroja abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si, cinco ¿Por? -Le responde MÜ

-Me voy a morir antes de completar media. -Exagera la niña.

- Ajá. Vamos date prisa, ay mira a tu hermano -Señala a Mike, quién llegaba-

-¿Mike? ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunta Miku.

- Eh bueno, yo...hice que el sensei se enojara, sólo por decirle que tenia hambre. -Se hace la victima Mike.

- ¿Aldebarán? -Pregunta Mü.

Vemos que alde llegaba a la escena-¡Mike!

-Yo...-Empieza por decir el niño.

-Ya está la comida, comamos y venimos luego a entrenar. -Dice Alde.

-Lo que digas Alde-sensei.

Ambos se dirigen hacia las 12 casas.

Luego llega Kanon gritandole a Nick:

-¡Ka-non! Soy ¡KANON!

- Lo siento Saga-sensei -Se disculpa Nick con el gemelo, menor.

-¡No lo confundas con migo! -Grita Saga.

-Perdón Kanon. -Se disculpa con el geminis mayor (¬¬U)

- ¡SAGA! -Grita el aludido.

-Esto...¿Seguro que no eres Kanon?- Pregunta a Saga.

-Eso quisiera. -Dice orgulloso el general marino.

-Claro que no, que Hades me libre si fuera así. -Responde Saga.

-Saga...

- ...Kanon -Ambos comienzan a pelear entre sí.

-Eh...chicos ya basta. - Trata de interceder Mü.

Kanon agarra a Mü del pelo y los tres comienzan a pelear-

-Sensei...-Dicen Miku y Nick al mismo tiempo.

Luego llegan DM Y Carl.

-¡Pelea! -Grita Máscarita y se mete a la bolita a pelear.

- ¿Sus maestros? - Dice un fastidiado Carl.

-Sip. -Responden a coro Miku y Nick.

Llega Aioria con Minna.

-¿Que rayos paso ahor... - Pregunta Aioria pero la bolita de dorados lo atrapa.

- ¡Vamos Aioria-sensei! -Anima Minna a Aioria.

Llega Shaka con Sally.

-Imbéciles. -Pronuncia Virgo y se une a la bolita-

Sally mientras tanto dice Cantando- ¡Vamos Shaka-sensei!

-Kyle, quedate aquí. -Ordena Dohko a Kyle, ambos recién llegados.

También se une a la pelea.

- Hikari, mejor alejate -Y Milo, quién llegaba con Hikari, también se une.

-Bueno. -Dice la niña y se reune con los demás niños.

Luego a la bolita se le une Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afro.

Mientras con los aprendices:

-Que horror, ¿Cuando van a dejar de pelear? -Pregunta Mark.

- No lo sé, ¡AY NO! -Grita Nick casi en shock.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunta Kelly.

-Pobre Shura-sensei, si que se metera en problemas.- Dice simplemente Rick.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? ¡Ah! -Exclama Lila al ver a Shion-.

- Afro-sensei se lo merece. -Se alegra Mark.

- ¡Mü-sensei! -Grita Miku.

Mü se sale de la bolita de los dorados- ¿Que pasa?

-Nada, sólo que ahí viene Shion. - Señala Miku al patriarca.

Los Dorados paran la pelea, pero quedan llenos de quemaduras, agujeros, medio congelados, cortados, rasguñados...en fin.

- ¿Mucho entrenamiento? -Pregunta sarcásticamente el patriarca.

-Si, es que le demostrabamos a los niños nuestras habilidades.- Trató de sonar convincente Mü.

-Si es cierto, comprobe que Alde-sensei es el más fuerte. -Señalo Mike.

Dorados menos Aldebarán:- ¡Oye!

-¡Silencio! -Ordena Shion.

-¿Estas de mal humor, pasa algo? -Pregunta Dohko a su amigo.

- Nada que te interese. Ahora, a sus templos, entrenen. -No, el patriarca no estaba de buen humor hoy.

-¿Se encuentra bien patriarca?- Esta vez fue Camus quién preguntó.

- Que sí.- Shion estaba hecho un fastidio.

- Oiga, no parece estar del todo bien. -Señalo Shura.

- ¿Entonces que te parece que estoy cabra? -Dijo Shion haciendo que los dorados abrieran los ojos como... sartenes.

-¿Cabra? -Repite Shura.

-¿Será que tambén es bipolar? -Dice Nick al aire.

-Silencio. -Ordena Saga.

-Lo siento Kanon.- Se disculpa el niño, los gemelos solo se golpean la frente con la palma de sus manos.

-¿Shion, es bipolar? -Pregunta Carl al patriarca.

-No soy bipolar mini-cangrejo. -Shion estaba de un humor de...cobras.

Death Mask y Carl solo suspiran.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde. -Dice Aioros.

-Son las once de la mañana. -Explica lo obvio Shion, Aioros no es muy listo a veces.

- Idiota -Le dice Aioria a su hermano, para luego golpearse la frente con la mano.

-Bueno hasta mañana. -Dice Kelly mientras se va alejando.

-¡Aioros! ve con ella y ponganse a entrenar. -Ordena Shion.

- E..en seguida Shion. -Obedece el cupido.

- ¡Patriarca para ti!

- ¿Seguro no eres bipolar?- Esta vez el curioso fue Dohko.

- ¡Que no balanza! -Responde alterado el patriarca.

- De acuerdo, Carnero -Dice Dohko haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra carnero-.

-No te despido porque no tengo otro caballero de libra. -Responde Shion. Se va hacia sus aposentos.

- Ay no. -Dice simplemente Dohko.

-¿Que pasa Dohko-sensei? -Pregunta Kyle.

-Creo que ya se porque esta de el humor de Ikki cuándo se levanta. -Responde el viejo, ahora joven maestro de libra.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunta Camus.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños.- Responde la balanza...ehm, el maestro.

-¡Es cierto!- Exclama Mü.

-Pero, ¿Ponerse así por el hecho de cumplir...- Milo empieza a hacer cuentas- 249 años?.

-Trope, va a cumplir... -Empieza Camus.- ¡Dios!, ¡Lo dijiste bien!

-¡Bah! Parece un ancianito, no como yo -Dice Dohko.

- Si, lo que diga. -Pronuncia Escorpio.

- ¡Ya se!- Exclama Lila.

-¿Qué? - Camus no tenia un buen presentimiento.

- ¿Y si le armamos una fiesta sorpresa? Tal vez eso lo anime.- Exclama Lila levantando su dedo índice.

-¡Si! - Secunda Hikari.

-De acuerdo, vamos a mi casa a discutirlo. -Propone Mü.

Así los 24 maestros y aprendices y Kanon...(Saga según Nick) se van a la primera casa, allí Dohko saca un pizarron de quién sabe dónde y empieza a dar instrucciones junto con Mü.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo dos

_**Capitulo 2: Preparativos.**_

Vemos a los doce doraditos y sus aprendices y Kanon en la casa de Aries recibiendo instrucciones de Dohko y Mü.

-Bueno, tenemos que empezar con los preparativos.- Anuncia el maestro de Libra.

-Bueno, primero tenemos que escoger a alguen que lo distraiga mañana todo el día. Pienso que Dohko y Kyle lo harán.- Señala Mü al par de ibra.

-¡Si!- Exclama Kyle.

- A ver, alguen se encargará de los invitados, supongo que seremos todos nosotros, algunos de plata, algunas amazonas y los de bronce. -Sigue Dohko explicando.

- Si, ¿quien se encargará de eso? -Continua Mü.

-Kelly, Alde, Mike y yo nos encargaremos de las invitaciones. -Se ofrece Aioros.

- ¡Si, invitaciones! -Grita Kelly.

-Bien, también necesitamos a alguen que se encargue de la comida, comprarla o hacerla, da igual.- Habla Dohko.

-Supongo que Camus, Shura, Lila y Rick podrán encargarse de la comida. -Dice Mü a los 4 elegidos.

- Si, supones bien.- Alardea Camus.

-Bueno, también necesitamos comprar los arreglos, alquilar sillas, mesas, comprar cosas que sirvan de pasabocas.- Dice Dohko.

-A ver, Saga, Kanon, Nick, se encargaran de los pasabocas. -Selecciona Mü al trio de Géminis.

- Seguro, ¿Verdad Saga-sensei?- Pregunta Nick a Kanon.

- ¡Ka-non! Soy Kanon.

- Lo que digas Saga-sensei.

- Nick...-Empieza Saga.

-¿Si, Kanon?- Responde el niño.

- Es Saga. -Dice el Géminis mayor

-Bueno señor Kanon.- No, Nick jamás sabrá quién es quién.

El resto: -Muchas goticas de sudor en la cabeza-.

Continua Mü hablando. *Cof* *cof* Bueno, como decia, los geminianos se encargarán de los pasabocas. Mientras que Milo, Hikari, Aioria , Minna, Shaka y Sally, se encargarán de la decoración.

- Bien, el resto se hará cargo de mesas, sillas y todo lo necesario. ¿De acuerdo?- Asigna Dohko las tareas.

-¡Si!- Exclaman todos.

Bien, dejemos que todos vallan a descansar y ahora nos situamos en el dia de la fiesta.

Estamos en la habitación del patriarca.

Dohko está tocando la puerta- ¡Shion, levantate!

-¡Shion-patriarca!- Exclama Kyle.

Vemos a Shion abriendo la puerta- ¿Que pasa?

- Vístete rápido que nos vamos.- Sugiere Dohko.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? -Se extraña Shion.

-Rápido, que por ser tu cumple, te invitamos a Rodorio, vamos rapido.- Trata de sonar convincente Dohko.

-Rápido Shion, mire que nos vamos a divertir - Se rie Kyle.

Shion les cierra la puerta en la cara.

- Shion...- Empieza Dohko.

- ¡Ya salgo, anciano! - Se oye al patriarca.

-Que bueno. - Sonrie Dohko con una venita en la frente.

-Anciano jaja -Repite Kyle ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del joven maestro.- Este...

Shion ya va saliendo bañadito, vestido, y arreglado- ¡Estoy listo balanzas!

-Por Athe...- Comienza Kyle, Dohko y Shion lo miran mal. - Por Zeus.

- Bueno vamos ya. -Dohko ya casi llegaba a la puerta.

Así, estos se van hacia un centro comercial cercano.

Mientras tanto en la casa de tauro.

-¿Hola? -Ese es Alde hablando por teléfono- Hola Marín, me preguntaba si, ¿Pueden venir Shaina, June, Geist y tu a una fiesta sorpresa que le haremos a el patriarca?

-Claro, será genial, ¿Va a esta Aioria?- Pregunta Marín desde el otro lado.

-Sip- Afirma Tauro.

-Bueno, alla estaremos todas.¿Hacia que horas?- Pregunta el águila.

-Como a las cinco.- Confirma Alde.

-Bueno adiós Alde. -Se despide Marín.

-Adiós. - Alde Cuelga el telefono-.

Mike esta con una libreta y un lapicero, tachando una lista- Bueno, ya están las amazonas.

- ¡Sí!- Exclama Kelly.

- Ahora, llamemos a Shun e Ikki.- Dice Aioros buscando el teléfono de los hermanitos estrella.

-Yo quiero.- Kelly le arrebata la libreta a Aioros y empieza a marcar el número. -¿Hola?

Shun contesta desde la otra linea.- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

-Yo- Responde alegremente Kelly.

-¿Quien es yo?- Pregunta Shion.

- Kelly, aprendiz del mejor signo.

-Ah, hola Kelly, pero el mejor signo es Virgo, en fin, ¿qué pasa?

-Fiesta, ¿Pueden venir tu y tu hermano al santuario hacia las cinco?- Pregunta la niña.

-¿Fiesta? ¡claro! ¿De quién?- Pregunta el peli-verde.

-Shion.

-Bueno, alla nos vemos adiós. - Shun cuelga el telefono-.

- Bien, ahora llamemos a Shiryu.- Dice Kelly buscando el número del dragón.

- Pero...¿No estara entrenando en china o algo así? - Al parecer Mike tenia algo de razón.

- No lo sé. Tal vez necesitemos a Mü.- Examina Aldebarán. Aioros sólo suspira.

Mientras tanto, vamos con el grupo maravillado conformado por Escorpión, Leo, Virgo y sus aprendizas (xD).Estaban en un centro comercial cercano (Raro, ¿No?)

Vemos a Aioria entrando junto con los demás a una piñateria- Bueno, ¿que compramos?

-Cosas- Responde la aprendiz de Virgo. No es muy brillante.

Aioria se da un golpe en la frente.

- No lo se. -Examina Shaka el lugar.

-Compremos esa cosa que dice ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Señala Minna a un estante dónde había una gran pancarta con esa frase.

-Si, ¿Que más?- Afirma el de Leo.

Hikari señala hacia una estanteria- ¡Globos! De muchos colores, globos azules, rojos, amarillos, verdes...

-Podemos comprar todas esas decoraciones que venden.- Sugiere Milo con Hikari aún hablando en el fondo.

-Negros, blancos, dorados, platedos, opacos, fuertes, fosforesentes...- Sigue la aprendiz de Escorpio.

-Si, tambien esas culebritas, y confetti.- Señala Shaka a otra estanteria llena de eso, con Hikari aún hablando en el fondo.

Hikari: de colores pastel, rosados, morados, violetas, lila, fucsias...

- Ya entendimos lo de los globos Hi.- Le dice Aioria ya hartado a la niña.

-¡UU! ¡Confetti de colores! Azul, rojo, amarillo, naranja, verde...- Ay no, ahi va de nuevo Hikari...

- Ya basta, te sabes todos los colores.- La reprende Shaka.

Hikari hace un puchero- Amargado.

- Sally... ¡¿Sally?- Shaka abre los ojos buscando a su aprendiz que ya no estaba, mientras el felino de burla de él.

-Que torpe, oye Minna... ¡¿Minna?- Grita Aioria, al parecer Shaka no era el único torpe.

- Por Poseidón.- Milo se golpea la frente, par de tontos.

-¡Uu! ¡Tienda de dulces! -Hikari señala al frente y estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero Milo la detiene-

-No más dulce, ¿Quiere unas caries?- Gruñe Milo.

-Nu.- Responde la niña jugando con sus dedos.

-Bien, vamos a buscar a las niñas, ¿Verdad Aioria, Shaka? .¿Aioria, Shaka? - Escorpio ve que no hay nadie, excepto su aprendiz- Demonios. Compremos las cosas nosotros, pon en la canasta todo lo que tenga que ver con fiesta.

- Bueno- Dice Hikari, grave error de Milo.

En la tienda de dulces:

Está Sally con una paleta gigante- ¡Adiós mundo no ta cruel! -Se tira de un banquito de unos 15 cm de alto-

- ¡Nooo! -Grita Minna con otra paleta- Jajaja no te moriste.

-Nos vamos. - Dice Aioria, acto seguido, toma a Minna de su camiseta y la carga bajo su brazo-.

-¡Nooo!- Grita Minna al momento que Aioria suspira...maldita azúcar, ahora él tendria que lidiar con una infante de diez años con exceso de azúcar.

-Sally, ¿Podras bajarte de ahí? - Pregunta Shaka a su aprendiz, la cuál esta trepada en una de las columnas del centro comercial, sabra Atena como llego ahí.

-¡No! Le tengo miedo a las alturas.- Dice a punto de llorar la mini-Virgo.

- Por Buda. -Suspira Shaka. Le da un golpe a la columna lo que causa que Sally se caiga, pero el la atrapa.-

-*Sniff* Buda-sensei.

Mientras en el centro comercial:

Milo está muy ocupado hablando con la señorita de la maquina registradora- Si, bien preciosa, soy un caballero Dorado, de la orden de Athena...

-¿En serio? Worales, que chevere, ¿Que haces?- Pregunta la mujer.

-Pues, tengo que entrenar muy duro todos los dias, con mi "querida" aprendiz.- Responde Milo.

- ¡Que tierno! ¿Cuida a una niña?

Milo, con un aur triunfante- Es mi deber entrenar a un sucesor.

-¿Y como es la niña?- Pregunta la de la cámara registradora.

-¿Eh? Bueno, tiene como diez años, cabello negro, hasta la cintura, es Hiper-mega-ultra-super-exageradamente- traviesa, me mete siempre en problemas...-Empieza diciendo el alacrán.

- ¿Y tiene una camiseta con escorpioncitos estampados extrañamente adorables?

- Bueno, eso traia hoy puesto ¿Por que?- Pregunta Milo sin esperarse la respuesta.

- Es acaso la niña que esta siendo perseguida por el dueño de la heladería de al frente?

Milo voltea a mirar hacia la heladería- ... -Voltea a mirar a la señorita- Por favor, lo que compre pongalo a mi cuenta, Milo de escorpio. Ya regreso -Sale del lugar-.

- En seguida.

Afuera:

- ¡Vuelve aquí!- Grita el heladero persiguiendo a la niña que se burla de él, sin obtener verdaderos resultados.

- ¡No! ¡Antares tiene hambre! -Grita Hikari con un helado en la mano.

-¿Antares? - Dice el Heladero parando en seco.

Hikari es rodeada por un aura maligna.-Si, el escorpion que esta en su cabeza.

-¿Es...cor...pión? ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡quitenmelo! ¡Quitenmelo! - el heladero sale corriendo a no se dónde-.

- ¿Acaso le dijiste que tenia un escorpión en la cabeza o algo así? -Pregunta Milo quién llegaba.

-¿Como crees Milo-sensei?- Responde Hikari luciendo ofendida.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Pregunta Escorpio.

-Esto...pues...es que lo que paso...yo...-Tartamudea la niña.

-¿Qué?- El guardián de la octava casa se estaba desesperando.

-Accidentalmente hice que la nevera...bueno, quedara como un colador...

-¿Tu qué? -Abrazandola- ¡Já! Lo sabía, mi aprendiz ya puede usar la aguja escarlata. Hikari solo sonrie. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Mientras en otra tienda de dulce:

-No es justo.- Reclama Minna aún siendo cargada por Aioria.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunta Aioria.

-¿Porque el ancianito si puede comer dulces y yo no?- Pregunta la niña señalando a un viejito comprando un valde de golosinas.

- Porque el no se vuelve MUY hiperactivo que digamos.- Explica sus razones el de Leo.

Minna: -Puchero- ¡No soy Muy hiperactiva!- Exclama la niña cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua a Aioria.

-Tienes razón, eres Super hiperactiva.- Comenta Aioria.

-Mira sensei, beidas, ¿Compramos?- Le dice su aprendiz.

-Pues yo creo, aunque los de géminis deberian encargarse de los pasabocas.- Habla Aioria acordandose de las tareas asignadas.

- ¡Aioria-sensei!- Grita de repente Minna.

-¿Que pasó?

-¡Son Shion, Dohko y Kyle!- Dice la niña señalando a los tres chicos.

Ambos se esconden detras de una mesita- Esto esta mal, si nos ve va a sospechar...-Comenta el de la quinta casa.

-¿Que hacemos sensei?- Pregunta la niña.

- A ver...Me comunicaré telepaticamente con Dohko para que se alejen.- Dice un decidido Aioria

- Pero sensei, Shaka, Milo, Hi, y Sally, también están aquí, ¿Y si los ven a ellos?- Minna tenia toda la razón.

-¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado?- Critica el felino.

-Ni idea- Responde sin más la niña mientras alza los hombros.

-_Dohko, estamos en problemas.- Dice Airoia comunicandose con Dohko._

-_¿Gatito?¿Qué pasa?- Responde el maestro._

-_No me diga gatito, es que los estamos viendo, volteese hacia la tienda de dulces.- Explica Aioria alzando los brazos para que el maestro los vea._

Dohko Se voltea y ve a Aioria junto con Minna- _¡¿Que demonios hacen aquí?_

-_No es nuestra culpa. Además ese no es el único problema, Shaka , Milo y sus aprendices también están aquí.- Se excusa Aioria._

- _¡Rayos! Mejor me voy a la biblioteca, seguro que ustedes no van para allá ni muertos, al menos no tu ni Milo. Bueno, tratare de alejarnos.- Confirma el maestro de libra._

-_¡Bah! Está bien. -_a Minna- Vamos.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunta la niña.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de la biblioteca.- Responde sin más el de Leo levatandose, seguido por Minna.

-Odio las bibliotecas.- Hace mala cara la niña.

- Yo igual.

Mientras en una farmacia cercana:

-SI, por favor una caja de aspirinas.- Shaka necesitaba comprar aspirinas.

-Pff!, sensei no es para tanto -Exclama Sally.

- Sabe que, mejor dos cajas.- Le dice el de virgo al tendero de la farmacia.

-Bueno, entendí.- Dice Sally con una venita en la frente.

-Bueno, vamos ya. - Dice Shaka. Al salir se encuentra con Shion y Dohko-

-Ay no- Dice Sally.

-¿Shaka que hacen aquí?- Dice Dohko maldiciendo.

- Vinimos a comprar unos medicamentos para Mü.- Sip, Buda castigará a Shaka por decir mentiras.

-¿En serio?- Pregunta Sally, arruinando el plan de Shakita.

-Si, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- Pregunta Shaka con una venita muy grande en la frente.

-Bueno, es que crei que eran para Kiki.- Afortunadamente Sally no es tan torpe.

Shaka da un suspiro de alivio- Bueno, en teoria son para él.

-¡Shion! Mire un salón de video juegos,¿Vamos?- Exclama Kyle señalándo el lugar.

-¡No! Nada de video-juegos, mejor vamos a un lugar más divertido.- Dice Dohko arrastrando a Shion y a Kyle.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? -Pregunta entusiasmado Shion.

-Siganme, bueno, Shaka, Sally, nos veremos más tarde...supongo.- Los libranos y Shion se van.

- Bueno, en fin, adiós. - Shion se va hacia el lugar más divertido: La biblioteca.-

Shaka tiene muchas gotitas de sudor- Eso estuvo cerca, mejor regresemos al santuario Sally.

-Bien.

Llegan Milo y Aioria con sus aprendices.

-Volvamos al santuario, tenemos que colocar todas las decoraciones.- Apresura Aioria.

Bien ahora vamos con el súper trio: ¡A ver como les va!

- Bueno, ¿Que compramos?- Ese era Saga, los tres estaban en un supermercado en la zona de pasabocas.

-No lo sé Kanon.- Responde Nick.

-Saga.- Dice el Géminis mayor.

-¿Eh?- Nick no se daba cuenta de lo que Saguita quería decir.

-Olvidalo- Dijo sin más Saga.

- Bueno, empecemos por papitas, y esas cosas.- Sugirió Kanon.

-¡Doraditos!, eh que digo ¡Doritos!- Exclamó Nick.

-Si de eso, a ver podriamos comprar, galleticas.- Dijo Kanon.

- ¿Saga-sensei por qué utiliza diminutivos?- Pregunto Nick a Kanon.

-¡Kanon! Soy Kanon.- Grito el general marino.

-Bien vamos por galleticas.- Suspiro Saga.

-Bueno Kanon.- Algún día Nick va a provocar un suicidio doble.

Vemos a Nick con paquetes de muchas Papitas. (Rizadas, lisas, sabor natural, de pollo, de limón, de mayonesa, picantes...etc)- Encontre las papitas.

-¿Choclitos?- Dice Kanon leyendo la envoltura.

- De limón.- Sonríe Nick.

-¿Que son chanclitas?- Pregunta Saga.

-Choclitos- Suspira Nick.

- Como sea.- Dice Saga restándole importancia.

- Son una explosión de sabor ácido, crocanticos.- Dice Nick.

- Aja . -Pronuncia Kanon aún sin entender-.


	3. Capitulo tres

Bueno, como ya me dijeron, creo que si cambiare el estilo de dialogo :D, bueno espero que se diviertan más leyendolo, Grax Sakurita :D, y ¡Felíz navidad para ti! y para los demás :D.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¡Ya casi es la fiesta!**_

- Camus-sensei -Pregunta una confundida Lila- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Se amplia la escena mostrandonos que Camus y Lila, Shura y Rick en una tienda de comida, lo curioso es que estan rodeados de chicas que transpiran corazoncitos.

-Bueno -Responde Camus- Por qué la "Cabra" no quería hacer la comida, y como la fiesta es en una hora, nos toco bajar rápidamente a comprarla, y no tuvimos tiempo de quitarnos la armadura.

- ¡Ah! -Exclama Lila, más confundida-.

- Por cierto -Interviene Shura- ¿A quién llamas cabra, helado con patas?

- ¡¿A quién llamas helado con patas, cabra?! -Responde Camus colocandose es posicion de ataque-

- Con que quieres pelear -Responde Shura imitando a el acuariano-.

- Shura-sensei -Dice Rick- Creo que no deberían pelear con cientos de mujeres viendolos.

- ¿Cientos de mujeres? -Repiten Shura y Camus al mismo tiempo-

De nuevo ampliamos la escena para ver que están rodeados de mujeres.

-Camus-sensei -Dice Lila- Creo que ya debemos irnos.

-Bien.

- ¿No olvidan algo? -Pregunta el aprendiz de capricornio-

-¿Qué? -Pregunta un molesto Shura.

- La comida. -Fue la simple respuesta del aprendiz-.

Shura y Camus se miran mutuamente, para luego salir corriendo a comprar toda clase de comida.

Bueno, ahora vayamos al lugar Hiper-mega-divertido. (En realidad no, es sólo el santuario, pero allí hay unos ocupados santos subiendo sillas y mesas) :

- Bueno, me voy- Dice Mü mientras se teledesaparece con una cantidad considerable de mesas y sillas, para luego volver a aparecer sin nada-

-¡Súper sensei! Eres increible -Exclama Miku mientras cargaba con tres sillas-

- ¿Dónde dejo estas.......cosas? -Dice Afrodita viendo un monton de flores, según el horribles-

- Afro, ya te dije que son para la decoración de salón del patriarca -Responde un molesto DM-

- Pero estas....cosas....están simplemente horribles -Responde un desdichado santo se Piscis- ¿Quién fue el bestia que las escogio?

- ¡Oye! -Exclama una molesta Miku- ¿Entonces por qué no las escoges tú?

- ¡Pero que buena idea! -Así, el santo depiscis sube hasta su templo-.

- ¿Afro-sensei? -Dice Mark mirando a Miku con enojo- ¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?! ¡Ahora el salón quedara lleno de.....rosas.

- No me culpes, yo que iba a saber -Responde Miku de mala gana-.

- Ya basta niños -Dice Mü tratando de calmar los animos- No peleen y más bien sigan subiendo las sillas.

-Bueno -Responden ambos haciendo pucheros-.

Mientras en un centro comercial cercano: (Para ser más exactos en una tienda de libros, casi, casi, biblioteca xD)

- ¿Entonces este era el lugar divertido, eh Dohko? -Pregunta un molesto Shion-.

- Bueno, hay que cultirizarse viejo amigo- Responde un sonriente santo de Libra, con muchas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza-.

- ¡Aburridoooo! -Dice Kyle- Woah, una revista play boy -Dice mientras toma la revista pero Shion se la arrebata y empieza a leerla él- ¡Oiga!

- Esto es para adultos -Dice Shion con la cara completamente roja al momento que cierra la revista-

-Bueno, ya vengo ire a ver la zona de libros......- Empieza a hablar Dohko- ¡Sobre China!, si eso, iré a la zona de libros sobre China, ya vengo -Se va del lugar-.

-Bueno, iré a la zona de los dinosaurios -Dice un sonriente Kyle mientras se aleja del ruborizado patriarca-.

-Bueno.

Mientras tanto e la ''Zona de libros de China'':

-_¡Aioria¡ ¡Aioria! _-Intenta comunicarse via cosmos el santo de libra con el de leo -_¡Aioria! ¡Gato malcriado!_

_-¡¿Como me dijiste, ancianito?! _-Fue la rápida respuesta de Aioria- _¿Que paso?_

_-¡¿A quién llamas ancianito, felino de quinta?! _-Responde Dohko-.

-_¡Pues a ti balanza descompuesta! -_Responde de igual manera el León-.

-_ ¡Basta!, ¿Ya llegaron tu, virgo y escorpio al santuario? _-Pregunta el viejo, ahora joven maestro de libra-.

-_Sí, estamos ayudando a Mü y a los demás en la decoración, solo que hubo un problemilla. -_Responde el Joven Leonino-.

-_ ¿Un problemilla? -_Respite un inquieto santo de libra-._¿Cuál?_

- _Bueno -_Empieza relatando Aioria- _ Es que a la aprendiz de Aries, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de discutir con Afrodita acarca de las flores, y el muy cretino lleno el salón con puras rosas, literalmente parece un invernadero. -_Se apresuro a explicar el León-.

_- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo ¿O sí? -_ Pregunta el santo de libra anticipando la respuesta-.

-_ Bueno, esperemos que a Shion le gusten las rosas amarillas, rojas, blancas, piraña, sangrientas.....-_Dijo con ironia Aioria-.

-_¡¿Qué?! -_Exclama un sorprendido Dohko- _Bueno, ya que, iremos en un par de horas, tengan todo listo._

_-De acuerdo, adiós. -_Se despide el santo de leo-.

Mientras en el salón principal del patriarca:

- ¡No idiota! ¡¿Como se te ocurre poner dos racimos de rosas rojas seguidas?! -Pregunta el caballero de Piscis a punto de matar al caballero de cáncer-

- ¡Pues perdón! ¡Disculpa que no sea tan imbécil como tú! -Responde un enojado DM-.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil, imbécil?! -Exclama un enojado Afro-.

-Pues a.... -Empieza por decir el santo de cáncer-.

-¡Ya basta! -Dice un enojado santo de tauro- ¡Afrodita tu encargate de las malditas flores, y tu cangrejo -Refiriendose a DM- Ayuda a acomodar las estúpidas mesas¡ ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno -Responden ambos santos cuales niños regañados-

- Sensei, ¿Habrá pastel? -Pregunta un emocionado Mike-

-.....- Sin comentarios por parte del santo de Tauro-

- ¡¿Pastel?! -Grita Camus quien acababa de llegar, al borde de un infarto- ¡¿Como se nos pudo olvidar el pastel?!

- Calma Camus-sensei -Trata de ayudar Lila- Simpre podemos hacerlo.

- ¡¿Hacerlo?! -Responde un alterado santo de acuario- ¡Shura ni sabe hacer agua!

-¡¿Que dijiste nevera?! -Exclama un enojado santo de capricornio-.

-¿Por qué no le dicen a Saga y a Kanon que lo compren? -Sugiere Hikari quién llegaba cargando las cosas de la decoración- Ellos estan todavia en el pueblo.

- Si -Secunda Milo quién también habia llegado -Digánles que traigan un pastel, y velas.....muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, velas.

-¡Basta Milo! -Le reprocha Camus- En fin le diré a los gemelos-.

- Aioria-sensei, ¿por qué compramos decoración de color morado? -Pregunta Minna, quién habia llegado junto a su maestro-.

- ¿Compramos decoración color morada? -Pregunta un incredulo Shaka- Ay no.

- Pues... -Dice Hikari mientras abre la bolsa y saca un letrero que dice ¡Felíz cumple! de color morado, fondo rosado y unas florecitas alrededor- Parece que sí.

-Esto no puede empeorar -Asegurá el santo de sagitario quien llegaba junto con su alumna. Dicho esto las rosas explotan-

- ....... - Insertar caida general estilo animé-

-¡¿Y ahora que?! -Chilló un triste santo de aries-

Mientras, muchas escaleras más abajo, en el mismo centro comercial:

-Compraremos papas picante -Afirmá Kanon-

-Papas con limón -Afrimá Saga-

-Con picante.

-Con limón.

-¡Picante!

-¡Limón!

-¡Picante!

-¡Limón!

-Sensei, ¿Por qué mejor no compramos de las dos y ya? -Pregunta un aburrido Nick-

-¡Porque no! -Contestan ambos gemelos-.

-¡Bah, entonces compremos papas sabor a pollo y ya! -Dirigiendose a Kanon -¿No cree Saga-sensei?

-¡Kanon! ¡Soy Kanon! -Responde el gemelo menor-.

- Seh, lo que digas Saga-sensei -Responde Nick sin prestarle mucha atención al momento que coge unas papas de pollo-.

- ¡Por Poseidón! -Exclama el gemelo menor harto de que lo confunda (¿por qué será?)-.

- ¡Por Ares! -Exclama Saga-

-Poseidón.

-Ares.

-Poseidón.

-Ares.

-¡Poseidón!

-¡Ares! -Ambos se ponen a pelear entre sí-.

-Ya basta chicos -Trata de calmarlos Nick-

-¡¿Que quieres Camus?! -Responde Saga como hablando con sigo mismo- ¿Pastel? ¡¿Pero como no se les ocurrio complarlo? Bueno, bien, si, de acuerdo.

-¿Que te dijo? -Pregunta el géminis menor.

- Que se les olvido comprar el pastel y quiere que lo compremos nosotros.

-¡Que bien! -Exclamaun emocionado Kanon- De chocolate.

-Pastel de fresas. -Afirmá Saga-.

-De chocolate.

-De fresa.

-Chocolate.

-Fresa.

-¡Chocolate!

-¡Fresa! -Empiezan a pelearse de nuevo-.

- Dios -Dice un aburrido Nick-.

Bueno, fin de este capi, veremos que pasa más adelante, no se lo pierdan o.O. Pobre Nick. Reviws Pliz ^_~ (Seh ya se corto, es que no se me ocurrieron más problemas para la fiesta xD)

Sorry por los errores de ortografía.-.-'' ¡Casi feliz año!


	4. Capitulo cuatro

_**Capitulo 4: ¡La fiesta!**_

Estamos en el salón principal, que esta totalmente quemado:

- ¡Noooo! ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?! -Grita al borde de un colapso el santo de piscis-

- Tranquilo sensei, seguro lo solucionamos -Dice un entusiasta Mark-

-¿Solucionarlo? ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? -Preguntan varios caballeros-.

-¡Ya sé! -Girta una emocionada Lila- Camuchis sensei, necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Que estás pensando? -Pregunta un temeroso Camus de saber la respuesta-.

- Pues, pensé que tal vez con el polvo de diamantes, prodrias congelar el lugar y hacer, pues digamos una especie de fiesta de nieve -Responde una alegre aprendiz de acuario-

-Woah, pero que buena idea -Dice un ahora alegre Mü- Tienes una aprendiz muy inteligente Acuario-

- Pues naturalmente, no podria esperar menos de alguen que es entrenado por mi -Responde un presumido santo del hielo-

-Pues, ¿Qué esperamos? Mientras Camus y Lila ayudan a la decoración, podemos ir poniendo la comida -Dice un entusiasta Aldebarán-

-Bien, de prisa -Dice Nick, quién llegaba con el par de geminis-

- Saga, Kanon, ¿Trajeron el pastel?-Pregunta Shura-

-Pues, claro. -Saga saca una caja con un pastel que tiene frutica picada - ¡Pastel de fresas!

- ¡Por Dios! -Dice Kanon mientras saca otra caja con otro pastel- ¡Pastel de chocolate!

- Bueno es mejor dos pasteles que uno -Dice Nick- O tres. -Saca una tercera caja con pie de manzana-

-......- Sin palabras por parte de todos-

- Bueno, hay que preparar el lugar- Dice un apurado Camus, y se pone en posición de ataque- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

Vemos que el hermoso santo de acuario dejo el lugar muy bonito, con el piso como pista de hielo, un ambiente frio, y nieve que cae como de la nada.

- ¡Eres genial Camuchis sensei! -Exclama una emocionada Lila-

- ¡Hola! -Se escucha una alegre voz desde afuera, vemos que entra y es el burro alado, digo pegaso-

-¡Seiya! -Exclaman unos sorprendidos santos y aprendices-

- ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunta un consternado Saga-

- Saori me dijo que vieniera a ayudarles con la fiesta -Responde el santo de la mula con una gran sonrisa-

- ¿Ayudar con la fiesta? -Pregunta un incredulo DM- ¿Ayudar tú con la fiesta?

- Sip -Responde el santo de pegaso moviendo la cabeza- ¿Y bien? ¿En que les ayudo?

-......-

- ¿Hola? -Pregunta Seiya viendo que nadie le respondia-

- Puedes ayudar manteniendo alejados a Shion y a Dohko de aquí -Responde Hikari- Si, eso, no dejes que suban pase lo que pase.

- Sí, exacto, no dejes que suban -Repite el santo de Sagitario - Pero no les digas nada de la fiesta ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! -Exclama emocionado pegaso al momento que sale coririendo y se resbala en piscis, lo que hace que vaya rodando hasta acuario, se resbale por el hielo, llegue a capricornio, siga derecho, luego pase sagitario y en escorpio lo pican las mascotas de Milo, en libra se estrella con la pared, rompiendola, cae en virgo dañando los arbolitos del jardín de Shaka, en leo, casi le cae encima al gato de Aioria, en cáncer rompa varios 'trofeos'', en geminis daña el laberinto hecho por los gemelos, en tauro daña la coleccion ganadera que tenia Aldebarán, y en aries, rompa unas armaduras que arregló Mü, para finalmente caer fuera del recinto de las doce casas-

-.....- Todos-

- ¡Estoy bien! -Grita la mula desde abajo-

-.....- De nuevo todos-

- Que ineligente es Saori -Dice un sarcastico Shaka-

-*Coff* Bueno, mejor alistemos la comida -Dice el joven de Leo-

-Bueno -Dicen todos al mismo tiempo, para empezar a acomodar los platos y pasabocas.

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial cercano:

- Bueno, volvamos al santuario -Dice un molesto Shion-

- ¡No! Yo no quiero ir todavia -Dice Kyle haciendo pucheros- ¡Tengo hambre!

- Basta -Ordena el viejo, ahora joven santo de Libra- Pero no seria mala idea comer algo, pero algo ligero.

- ¡Dohko, Shion, Kyle! -Grita alguien-

- ¿Qué? -Pregunta el joven librano mientras se voltea - ¡¿Seiya?!

- Hola chicos, quiero informales que no pueden regresar ahorita al santuario- Dice un alegre Bestia, digo Seiya-

- ¿Por qué? -Pregunta Shion con cierto fastidio-

-Porque....este...es que solo me dijeron que no los dejara subir todavia -Dice el caballo con alas-

- Imbécil -Susurra Dohko para sus adentros mientras se golpea la frente con la mano-

- Seiya, vamos a comer helado, el que primero llegue ayuda a Saori -Dice el aprendiz de libra- ¿Te parece?

- ¡De acuerdo! - Y asi la mula sale corriendo hacia una heladeria-

- ¿Como que no quieren que subamos? -Pregunta el molesto patriarca a los libranos-

- Bueno, es que -Empieza a decir Kyle - ¡Saori les puso a barrer el salón principal!

- ¡Si, eso¡ y ya que es tu cumpleaños, evitamos que también te ponga a barrer si te ve -Secunda el maestro anciano, ahora joven, mientras se le escurre una gotita en la cabeza-

- Bueno, a la heladeria -Dice Shion al momento que se va por dónde la mula-.

-Eso estuvo cerca -Dice Kyle a su viejo ahora joven maestro, que asiente-

En el santuario:

-¿Que haces aquí Ikki? -Pregunta con fastidio el santo de cáncer-

- Mi hermano dijo que había una estúpida fiesta -Responde de mala gana el Fénix-

- Bueno mientras ayudanos a calentar ese pavo -Dice Aioria con una sonrisa complice-

- ¡¿Me creen estufa o qué?! -Responde el Fénix a punto de ahumar a algunos santos-

- No, pero me lo debes, yo deje que usaras mi armadura....-Responde Aioria con cierta indiferencia-

-¡Bien! -Dice un molesto Fénix mientras maldice al León por lo bajo, y se va a quemar, digo calentar el pavo-.

- ¿Habrá música Milo sensei? -Pregunta Hikari a Milo-

- Pues.... -Empieza a decir el bicho- Em...es que....¿Habrá música Saga?

- ¡Yo que voy a saber! -Responde el Géminis mayor-

- Claramente fue un detalle que evadimos, Sally, ve por la música -Ordena Shaka a su aprendiz-

- ¡Si señor! -Sally sale corriendo y pronto se pierde de vista-

- ¿Es buena idea mandarla sola? -Pregunta un desconfiado Kanon-

- Pues cla....no sé.....sí -Responde finalmente Virgo-

- Bien, mejor mandemos a alguen más -Dice Sagitario- ¡Kelly!

- ¡Sí! - Kelly sale corriendo también-

-No me refería a eso Aioros -Responde Kanon negando con la cabeza-

- ¡Bah! -Responde el arquero levantando los hombros- ¡Estas quemando el pavo imbécil!

- ¿El pavo? -Repite Camus al momento que se voltea y ve que Ikki quemo el pavo - ¡Pollo a la plancha que hiciste!

- ¡¿A quién llamas pollo a la plancha, nevera con patas?! -Responde Ikki de mala gana-

-¡Pues a ti pavo asado! -Responde Camus de igual manera-

- Shura sensei, creo que se dañaron dos pasteles.... -Dice Rick a Capricornio-

-¡¿Qué?! - Shura voltea para encontrarse a Alde , que ya se había comido el pastel de fresas, acabandose el de chocolate- ¡Aldebarán!

-¡¿Qué?! -Grita asustado el alulido, para encontrarse con once miradas asesinas-

- Bueno -Dice Nick- Al menos nos queda el pie de manazana.

- Si al menos -Repite Saga-

- Terminemos con la decoración y la comida de una vez -Dice un molesto santo de Aries-

- Milo sensei, creo que se acabo el helado -Dice Hikari con un tarro de helado vacio en las manos-

-¡¿Como que se acabó?! ¿Cuándo te lo comiste? -Responde un molesto santo de Escorpio-

-¡No me lo comí!... Fue Alde. -Responde la aprendiz del bicho-

- ¡Aldebarán! -Gritan los once caballeros en cincronización-

- ¿Qué? Tenia hambre....¿Quién los manda a ser tan flacuchos? -Responde el toro en su defensa-

- Aioria sensei, ahi viene Seiya... -Dice Minna al león-

-¿Seiya? -Pregunta el santo de Leo-

- Pues no sólo seiya, también vienen Hyoga y Shyriu.... -Observa la aprendiz de Aries-

- Pero, Milo sensei, ¿Seiya no debería estar distrayendo a Shion y a los demás? -Pregunta Hikari a Milo-

-Pues si, pero a lo mejor Dohko lo mando a molestarnos, digo a ayudarnos -Responde Milo con cara de fastidio, al momento que entran Cisne, Mula y Dragón-

-Hola -Saluda el santo de Dragón- ¿Que le paso al pavo?

-.....- Miradas asesinas a Ikki-

-¡Cállate lagartija! -Dice Ikki-

- No me llamaes lagartija, gallina horneada -Dice con mucha naturalidad el caballero de Dragón-

- ¿Gallina horneada? -Repite Hyoga- Esta genial.

- ¡Tu no te metas pato congelado! -Le grita Ikki a Hyoga-

-¡¿A quién le dices pato congelado, gallo flameado?! -Responde de igual manera Ciane-

-¡Basta Hyoga! -Regña Camus a su otro aprendiz-

-¡Pe...pero maestro Camus! -Empieza a reprochar el Cisne-

- ¡Pero nada!, más bien ayudame con los helados cortesia del imbécil de Tauro- Responde Camus mirando de reojo a Alde-

-Bueno .-Dice Hyoga haciendo pucheros-

- ¡Já, te regañarón por idiota pato! -Dice Ikki con tono de burla-

- ¡Tu también cálalte Ikki! -Dice un molesto Aioria - ¡Ve ahora mismo al centro comercial y compras otro pavo!

-¡¿Qué?! -Iba a reprochar Ikki, pero una mirada asesina por parte de Aioria hizo que se callara -¡Esta bien! -Responde de mala gana, para irse del lugar-

-Bueno, ya terminamos -Dice un triunfante santo de Piscis, todos voltean a ver el lugar y efectivamente, todo listo-.

-¡Que bien! -Gritan al unisono las parendices de Leo, Escorpio y Acuario-

-Bien solo falta el pavo -Dice en tono de molestia el santo del Cisne-

Mientras en la entrada al santuario:

-Bueno, Shion, felíz cumpleaños -Dice Dohko con aire de melancolía-

- Gracias, pero veo que te alegra mucho que yo cumpla años -Dice con ironía el patriarca-

-Eh, bueno,estamos atravesando la casa de virgo...¿Sally, Kelly? -Dice Kyle mientras subian al ver a la entrada de Virgo a las aprendices de Shaka y Aioros-

- Ky...Kyle -Empieza a decir Kelly- Este....nos veremos luego.... -Dice mientras sale corriendo cargando un monton de bolsas-

- Sí, este felíz cumple Shion, ehh...pues adiós -Dice Sally, quién también sale corriendo hacia arriba cargando otro monton de bolsas-

-.....- Por parte de los tres que iban subiendo-

Arriba:

- ¡Maestro Camus! -Gita Lila- ¡Vienen El patriarca, Dohko y Kyle!

-¡¿Qué?! -Grita Seiya-Pero...pero se supone que les dije que no subieran....-Dice el caballero de pegaso-

-Dios, escondanse todos -Dice Afro con cierta calma- ¡Pero ya imbéciles!

- Ya aquí -Dice Milo al momento que jala a su aprendiz junto a él detrás de una mesa-

-Por aquí Shura sensei -Dice Rick haciendole señas a su maestro-

-¡SHHH! -Dice Mü a sus compañeros. Vemos que todos estan escondidos detrás de sillas, mesas y flores y...

- ¿Hola? -Dice alguen entrando-

- ¡Sorpresa! -Gritan todos saliendo de sus escondites-

-Vaya, creí que la fiesta era para el patriarca.... -Dice Sally quién entraba con la música junto con Kelly-

-¡Esocondanse! -Grita Shaka, al momento que carga a su aprendiz y se esconde-

-¿Hola? -Dice el patriarca entrando-

-¡Sorpresa! -Gritan todos saliendo de sus escondites-

-¡Vaya! -Exclama emocionado el patriarca-

-¡Felíz cumpleaños! -Dice Dohko palmeando la espalda de Shion-

Así, aun que el pavo llego tarde, la fiesta fue todo un exito.

-Bueno, gracias por la fiesta...pero, están castigados- Dice el patriarca con una gran sonrisa mientras se va hacia su cuarto-

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya divertido este capir ^_~


	5. Capitulo cinco

_Grax x los reviews del capi ^_^_

_Por cierto, lo siento por los errores de orto, se me daño word, me toca en el word pad, y no marca errores así que puede que cometa varios...._

_No me pertenecen los personajes (Ojalá!) excepto los aprendices._

_Sakurita : Si es cierto, me olvide de Kiki :p, Lo pondré en capitulos más adelante, por ahora está de vacaciones...¡Gracias x los reviews! ¡Felíz año!_

_**Capitulo cinco: ¿Intruso?**_

Estamos en el recinto de las doce casas, ahi vemos a un hombre con un portafolio, parado en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Athena -Dice el hombre mientras sube hacia la casa de Aries.-

-Hola -Dice Miku saliendo detrás de una columna- ¿Quién es?

-Hola, vengo a ver a Athena -Responde elhombre acomodandose sus lentes-

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta la aprendiz de Aries-

- Porque es hora de que pague los servicios -Responde el hombre-

- Ah, bueno. No puede pasar -Dice la niña con una sonrisa en la cara-

-¿Por qué? -Dice el hombre algo confundido-

-Porque mi maestro Mü no esta -Responde Miku-

-¿Cómo que no esta? -Pregunta el hombre-

- Se fue a una misión con el patriarca -Responde la niña- Pero como soy buena, y si me da unos cuantos euros -Agrega lo ultimo en susurro- Lo dejaré pasar.

-Bien -Suspira el hombre al momento que saca unas monedas y se las da a la niña- Aquí tienes.

-Gracias -Dice mientras le agita la mano al hombre en señal de depedida- Idiota.

-Bueno, la siguiente casa es...-Dice mientras revisa una libreta- Tauro. -Así que llega rápidamente y encuentra a un gran hombre sentado en el comedor, junto con un niño mirando una olla-

-¡Tengo hambre! -Repite Mike como por billonesima vez-

- Que digas eso no hará que....¡Intruso! -Dice Alde, mientras se levanta de la silla bruscamente y señala al hombre-

-Tranquilo...señor -Dice el hombre mientras vuelve a acomodar sus lentes y una gotita de sudor le resbala por la cabeza- Sólo vine a ver a Athena.

-¡¿Viene a matar a Athena?! -Dice un alarmado santo de Tauro-

- Ver -Corrige el hombre -Solo viene a verla, no quiero ensuciarme con su sangre.

-A bueno, pase -Dice Tauro-¿Ya almorzó?

-Eh....no..pero...

-Pase, sientese, almuerce aquí -Dice el hospitalario santo de Tauro- Mike, por favor, otro plato.

- ¡Sí señor! -Responde Mike, casi como militar, al momento que saca otro plato-

-Pero...no tengo hambre...gracias -Dice el hombre mirando asustado a Alde y Mike-

-¿No va a comer? -Dice aldebarán levantandose y elevando su cosmos-

-.....-El hombre solo traga saliva y responde:- Pero ya que insiste tanto. Claro, pero no tengo mucha hambre, que sea algo ligero.

-Claro -Responde Aldebarán con una gran sonrisa.

Una hora después vemos al hombre salir corriendo hacia géminis, dónde encuentra una extraña escena. Un niño comiendoce tres pedazos de torta y dos hombre exactamente iguales discutiendo.

-¡Mi pedazo es el de la derecha! -Grita Saga ahorcando a su gémelo-

-¡Claro que no copia! ¡Es el mio! -Dice Kanon, quién ahora estaba ahorcando a Saga-

-¡Que es el mio! -Grita Saga-

-¡Mio!

-¡Mio!

-¡Mio!

-Sensei...-Dice Nick-

-¡¿Qué?! -Responde ambos santos al mismo tiempo-

-Hay un hombre observando la pelea desde hace unos minutos- Dice Nick señalando al hombre-

-¿Quién es usted? -Pregunta Saga a punto de matarlo-

-¿Que quiere? -Dice Kanon del mismo modo-

-No...no me mal entiendan -Responde el horrorizado hombre- Sólo quiero ver a Athena

-¿Pero quién en sano juicio...a parte de Seiya....querría ver a Athena? -Pregunta un extrañado Nick comiendo de su último pedazo de torta-

-Pues, no es por gusto -Responde el hombre acomodando de nueva cuenta sus lentes- Vengo a cobrar por los servicios.

-Pase -Dice un ''amable'' Saga-

- Si, siga, tiene Mí permiso -Dijo Kanon haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra Mí-

-¿Cómo que tu permiso? -Pregunta Saga a punto de golpearlo- ¡Yo soy el guardián de esta casa! ¡Yo soy el caballero dorado de Géminis! ¡El más fuerte! -Exclama Saga elevando su cosmos-

-¡Pues al menos yo no maté al patriarca! ¡No me uni a Hades! y por sobre todo ¡Spy más guapo! -Exclama Kanon también elevando su cosmos-

-Bu..bueno..me...me tengo que, que ir -Dice el hombre que salió corriendo lleno de pánico-

-¡Ahora verás copia pirata! -Dice amenazadoramente Saga-

-¡Eso lo veremos doble mal hecho! -Responde de igual forma Kanon-

-Gracias por la comida maestros -Dice Nick mostrando los tres platos, que anteriormente tenian tres pedazos de torta, vacios- Me voy a jugar.

-.....-

-¿Se comió nuestros postres, verdad? -Dice Kanon mirando a Saga, quién sólo asiente-

En Cáncer:

-....-Nos muestran al tipo caminando rápidamente hasta atrevesar la mitad de la casa-

-¡Bu! -Dice un niño que salia de entre una columna-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Grita el hombre- ¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Casi me matas!

-Diablos, esa era la idea -Dice un molesto Carl-

-¿Que hace aquí? -Dice una voz muy, muy tenebrosa-

-Yo -Dice el hombre mientras acomoda sus lentes temblorosamete- vengo a...a...vengo a....

-¿ A? -Pregunta Carl-

-¡Vine a ver a Athena para cobrarle por los servicios! -Grita el horrorizado hombre antes de salir corriendo-

-Ah, bueno, espero que le saque mucho a esa tacaña -Dice DM con una mirada malevóla-

-¿DM sensei? -Pregunta Carl viendo como Marky se reia como psicopata-

Mientras en Leo, el hombre entra, se dirige hacia la sala, dónde está el guardián del templo, viendo televisión mientras una niña esta acostada boca abajo en el piso dibujando.

-Buenas tardes -Saluda el hombre acomodandose los lentes-

-Buenas tardes -Responde Aioria- ¿Que....necesita?

-Vengo a ver a Athena -Responde el desdichado hombre-

-Ya veo....¡Marín! -Exclama Aioria mientras entra la aludida-

-Hola Aioria, Minna -La niña corre a abrazarla-

-Vaya -Dice el hombre como examinando a Marín- No sabia que habia caballeros del sexo femenino también.

-Nos llaman amazonas -Responde Marín despectivamente-

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? -Pregunta Aioria a Marín-

-He estado siguiendo a este hombre- Responde la peli roja-

-¿Me ha estado siguiendo? -Dice el consternado hombre-

-Si, pero como veo que no es tan malo, supongo que lo dejaré así -Dice Marín resignandose-

- Ya veo -Dice Aioria-

-Bueno, me voy a ver a Athena, con su permiso -Dice el hombre mietras salia de la casa-

-Adiós -Dice una emocionada Minna agitando su mano al hombre-

-Vaya -Dice Marín -Los géminis si que son problematicos-

-Sensei -Dice Minna-

-¿Que pasa? -Responde Aioria-

-¿Qué es sexo? -Pregunta la inocente peli castaña-

-¡¿Qué?! -Grita Aioria mirando alternadamente a Marín y a Minna-

-Si, ese hombre dijo que habia caballeros del sexo femenino -Responde Minna -¿Qué es sexo?

-Bueno...es....am...digamos...es...como decirlo...-Empieza Aioria-

-Lo entenderás cuándo seas más grande -Fue la simple respuesta de Marín, para ayudar a Aioria-

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber ya! -Dice una enojada Minna- ¿Tu tienes sexo sensei?

-......-Por parte de Marín y Aioria-

-Em, ¿Quieres ir a jugar escalera al coliseo? -Dice Aioria tratando de desviar el tema, y Minna como todo niño...-

-¡Sí, vamos! -Dice emocionada mientras jala a su sensei-

Mientras en virgo:

-¿Hola? -Pregunta el hombre, más no recibe respuesta- ¡¿Hola?! -Vuelve a preguntar, pero, ahora más fuerte-

-Hola -Dice una niña con un tono somnoliento que salía cargando a un oso de peluche y una cobijita- ¿Quién es?

-Vengo de parte de la alcaldia de Athenas, vengo a ver a la señorita Kido -Responde el hombre acomodando sus lentes-

-Ah, bueno, Shaka sensei debe estar meditando -Dice la niña refregandose un ojo con el dorso de la mano mientras bosteza- ¡Ah! ahi viene -Dice la niña señalando a el hermoso santo de la Virgen-

-Buenas tardes -Saluda Shaka alhombre-

-Bunas tardes -Responde el hombre mirando extrañado a Shaka- ¿Por qué tiene los....

-¿Ojos cerrados? -Completo la frase Shaka, mientras abria sus ojos para mostrarnos lo hermosos que eran- Porque estaba meditando, pero a aprendí a controlar mi cosmos y ya no mato a nadie cuando abro los ojos. -Dijo el santo de Virgo con mucha tranquilidad-

-¿Matar? -Repitió el hombre abrazandose a si mismo- Eh, bueno, seria tan amable....

-Pase -Responde Shaka apartandose del camino para dejar el paso libre al hombre-

-Gra...gracias -Responde el hombre agitando su mano, yendo hacia Libra-

-¿Que hora es? -Pregunta Sally bostezando-

-¿Siempre tienes que tomer la siesta después de almuerzo -Pregunta Shaka caminando hacia su aprendis- Las dos -Responde Shaka mientras carga a Sally en sus brazos y la lleva a su cuarto-

Mientras en Libra:

El hombre entra y se encuentra a el caballero junto con su aprendiz sentados en la sala.

- Dohko sensei, es que ya se me olvido, ¿Como es que se llama lo que te dió Athena para que no te volvieras viejito? -Pregunta Kyle a su anciano, ahora joven maestro de Libra-

- Pues se llama misopiso, no, no, misotepameno, misotepome, no, misopetalomeno...no ese no era -Decia Dohko mientras colocaba sus manos en su barbilla- Misopisomeno, no, misepoteme, no tampoco....

-Mira sensei -Dice Kyle al momento que señala a un hombre acomodandose los lentes-

-¿Y usted quién es? -Pregunta Dohko al hombre-

-Vengo de parte de la alcaldia municipal de Athenas -Contesta el hombre- Necesito ir a ver a Athena.

-¿Para qué? -Responde Dohko haciendo una mueca- ¿Quién querría ver a la ''O-Diosa'' de la tacañería?

-Como se lo dije a algun camarada suyo, no es por gusto -Responde el hombre-

-Vaya...Hola -Dice Kyle saludando a Shiryu quién entraba a la casa de Libra-

-Hola, Kyle, Maestro Dohko, ¿Hombre? -Saluda el Dragón viendo al tipo-

-Ajá, bueno, necesito pasar, así que si me disculpan, momento, ¿Por qué usted no tiene armadura dorada? -Pregunta el hombre viendo a Shiryu-

-Porque aún no soy el caballero de Libra -Responde Shyriu-

-Ni lo serás -Responde Kyle triunfantemente-

-¡Claro que sí! -Exclama Shyriu-

-¡Que no! -Exclama Kyle-

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Basta! -Grita el anciano, ahora rejuvenecido maestro de libra esforzandose por no mandar sus cien dragones a sus aprendices- ¡Y usted larguese! -Dice amenazadoramente al hombre, que salió corriendo despavorido-

-Bueno, ya, lo siento -Dice de Mala gana Kyle-

-Yo no -Responde Shyriu, a punto de ser fulminado por Dohko- Bueno, sí.

-Y, maestro Dohko, ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la técnica? -Pregunta un confundido Kyle-

-Misopetenemos, no así no es, misopemenoste....no, creo que no...-Dice Dohko tratando de pensar el nombre de la técnica-

-Misopethamenos -Responde Shyriu con una gotita de sudor en la frente-

-¡Gracias! -Dice Dohko, ahora se dirige a Kyle- ¡Se llama Misopethamenos!

-Si, lo noté -Responde su alumno-

Ahora, en Escorpión:

El hombre entra a la casa y encuentra a su guardián discutiendo con una pequeña niña:

-¡No más helado Hikari! -Dice Milo sosteniendo un tarro, con su mano, tan alto que la niña no alcanza-

-¡¿Por qué?! -Pregunta Hikari saltando mientras trata de alcanzar el tarro-

-¡Porque eres muy, muy, MUY, hiperactiva! -Responde Milo elevando el tarro-

-¡No soy hiperactiva! -Exclama la niña que se sube a la mesa- ¡Dame!

-¡No! -Dice Milo alejandose de el comedor- ¿Quién es usted? -Pregunta el caballero de Escorpión a un hombre parado que habia estado observando la escena anterior-

-Vengo de parte de la alcaldia, vengo a cobrarle servicios a Athena -Responde el hombre acomodandose sus lentes-

-Ya veo -Dice Milo mientras guarda el tarro en la nevera- ¿A cobrarle?

-Si, así es, debe mucho -Responde el hombre ojando el portafolio. Mientras tanto la aprendiz, ni corta ni perezosa, saco el helado de la nevera y se va de ahí-

-¿Puedo pasar? -Pregunta el hombre-

-Pase -Responde Milo señalado la slaida-

-Gracias -Dice el hombre mientras sale-

-Bien, ahora Hika...-Abre la nevera y ve que no esta el helado- ¡Hikari! -No recibe respuesta- ¡Demonios! -Dice mientras va hacia la salida-

Ahora en Sagitatio:

-Hola -Dice una niña que salia de la casa junto con un hombre-

-Hola -Dice el tipo acomodandose los lentes como por décima vez-

-¿Quién es? -Pregunta el santo de la décima casa-

-Soy quién viene a...-Mientras dice esto ve a Milo pasar corriendo por su lado y se pierde en la casa de Sagitario-

-De nuevo Hikari -Dijo Aioros suspirando resignado-

-Sip, iba hacia a Acuario -Dice Kelly comiendose una paleta-

-Ajá -Dice el hombre- Como decía....-En ese momento, caen Nick y Kanon al lado de ellos-.....

-¡Saga eres un maldito bastardo! -Rugió Kanon mietras se disponía a bajar a Géminis, 3.9 segundos después, vemos a Saga caer al lado de ellos-

-¡Maldito! -Grita Saga mientras bajaba al tercer templo-

-Dios -Dice Nick que miraba divertido la escena- Bueno, me voy a jugar con Kyle -Dice el niño yendo hacia Libra-

-....-Sin palabras por parte del tipo-

-Bueno, mejor vaya rápido -Le sugiere Aioros- Kelly, ve a jugar a Leo, iré a detener a los hermanos maravilla -Dice Aioros a su aprendiz mientras bajaba-

-¡Bueno! -Responde Kelly para seguirlo-

-*Coff**Coff* Bueno ahora a...-Empieza a revisar la libreta- ¡Capricornio!

Ahora en Capricornio , vemos que esto estpa muy tranquilo, ambos están sentados mirando un programa en la televisión.

-¡Sí ganó la rubia! -Decia Rick saltando de la alegría- ¡Te lo dije maestro! ¡Ñaca, ñaca! -Decia mietras bailaba y le sacaba la lengua a Shura-

-¡Joder! Ya entendí -Dice un muy molesto Shura- ¡Mira es empate! -Dijo Shura poniendose de pie y sacándole la lengua a Rick - ¡Já! ¡Empate!

-¡Rubia torpe! -Exclama Rick maldiciendo al televisor- ¿Saga, Kanon,....¡AIOROS!? -Dice Rick mientras señalaba a los gemelos maravilla escapando de la furia del santo de Sagitario-

-¿Aioros? -Pregunta un extrñado Shura- Buano, son dos contra uno ¡Saga, Kanon! ¡Tomen esto! -Dice mientras se pone en posición de ataque- ¡Excalíbur! -Grita y rompe el suelo haciendo que las copias caigan al piso-

-¡Oye! ¡Imbécil quitate de encima Saga! -Decía Kanon mientras forcejeaba por quitarse de encima a su gemelo-

-¡Tu eres el que está encima mio idiota! -Responde Saga ahorcando a Kanon-

-Oh no -Dice Aioros elevando amenazadoramente su cosmos- ¡Yo soy el que está encima de ustedes! ¡Trueno atómico! -Grita éste para darles su ataque a los gemelos-

-¡NO IMBÉCIL! -Grita Shura- ¡La casa es mia!

Se olle un gran Booooooom, en todo el santuario.

-¡¿Que hiciste?! -Pregunta Shura ahorcando a Sagitario- ¡Destruiste mi casa cupido!

-No...puedo....respirar...-Decia Aioros- No me.... mates..... de nuevo...-Shura finalmente lo suelta-

-¡Fabuloso! -Dice un sarcástico santo de Capricornio- ¿Ahora qué?

-Lo...lo siento -Dice Aioros mirando lo que era la casa de Capricornio- ¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa!

-Bueno -Suspira la cabra- No es como si tuviera de otra.

-Supongo -Responde Aioros-

-Bueno, ejem, me tengo que ir -Diceel hombre levantandose, sacudiendose, y acomodandose los lentes rotos- Hasta luego -Dice el hombre tomando el portafolio-

Ahora en Acuario:

-¡Hikari! -Gritó Milo- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡Milo! -Dice Camus quién buscaba a su aprendiz-

-¿No has visto a Lila? -Pregunta con unsual frialdad el santo de Acuario-

-¿Te parece que la he visto? ¡Ni siquiera encuentro a mi aprendiz! -Responde de mala gana Escorpio-

-Deben estar en los jardines de arriba....o a lo peor con Afrodita -Dice Camus haciendo una mueca-

-Buena -Dice el hombre que entraba triunfantemente, pero por el hielo del piso de la casa se resbaló y callo de espaldas- ¡Auch!

-¿Y usted? -Pregunto Camus arqueando una ceja-

-Viene a cobrar -Respondió Milo por él-

-Exactamente -Dice el hombre quién se levantaba y se acomodaba sus lentes rotos-

-Ya veo...¿Afro? -Dice Camus mirando al guardián de la última casa salir corriendo hacia abajo como espectro que lleva al hades-

-¿Y este? -Pregunto Milo girando un poco la cabeza a la derecha-

-Bueno, si me disculpan -Dice el hombe mientras caminabe temblorosamente por el hielo, y se tropezaba varias veces, Milo y Camus fueron caminando detrás de él, de lo más natural, y se fueron hacia Piscis- Vaya...

En Piscis:

-¡Bah Afro sensei es un exagerado! -Decía Mark cerrando un frasco y metiendolo en la nevera- ¡Yo que iba a saber que no era helado de limón si no uns estúpida mascarilla!

-Hola -Saludo Milo- ¿Has visto a nuestras aprendices?

-Seh, subieron hacia la recámara del patriarca -Dice Mark mientras abre de nuevo la nevera y saca otro frasco- ¿Esto si será helado?

-Bueno adiós -Dice Camus mientras camina hacia la salida-

-Chao -Dice Mark mientras saca una cuchara y abre el frasco-

-Buenas -Saluda el hombre, con quemaduras en su traje, y algo golpeado, mientras se acomoda los rotos lentes-

-Hola- Dice Mark mientras mete la cuchara en el frasco, la saca y prueba- ¡Iagh! ¡Que asco! ¡Pepino! ¡Odio el pepino!

-Ajá -Dice el hombre mientras sale hacia el recinto del patriarca-

Arriba:

-¿Hikari, Lila, están aquí? -Pregunta Milo-

-¿Lila, Hikari? -Vuelve a preguntar Camus- ¡¿Dónde diablos están?!

-¡Camuchis sensei! -Dice Lila, trayendo una flor, y la cara toda untada de helado-

-Dios -Dice Camus mientras le da la mano a su aprendiz y se dirige hacia Acuario-

-¿Hikari? -Pregunta Milo yendo a unos jardines traseros, para encontrarla sentada en el cesped mirando con mala cara el helado-

-Me duele el estomago -Dice la niña tocando su panza-

-Te dije que no te comieras el helado -Dice Milo mirando el tarro vacio-

-Pero porque según tu me vuelvo hiper...algo -Dice mientras se toca el estomago-

-Ya vamonos -Dice Milo dirigiéndose a su aprendiz y tomándola en brazos para regresar a Escorpión-

Mientras el hombre subia, vio venir a Camus de la mano de su aprendiz.

-Adiós -Dice la niña despidiendose del hombre-

-Adiós- Responde el tipo acomodandose las gafas, mientras sube y se encuentra a Milo cargando a su aprendiz- Vaya que los niños de aquí son traviesos

-Supongo -Responde el bicho yendo hacia abajo-

El tipo llega y se encuentra con Athena sentada en su trono comiendo unos postres.

-Señorita Athena, vengo a cobrar lo que debe de servicios de éste sector -Dice el tipo abriendo el portafolio y sacando un recibo tamaño Aldebarán- Esto es lo que debe.

-A ver... -Athena coge el recibo y mira el total-

Ampliamos la cámara al recinto de las doce casas para escuchar:

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Grita Athena al borde de una crisis-

Fin

* * *

Espero que les haya gustados, estoy sacando el lado tierno de algunos dorados ^_~

Como de Shakita hermoso, o Milito lindo *o*

Grax por leer, perdón por los errores de ortografía -.-

Nombre del tipo: Acomoda Lentes

XD ¡¡Féliz año nuevo!!


	6. Capitulo seis

Bueno, ya me di cuenta que cometí varios errores de ortografía en el capitulo anterios, así que lo siento mucho, y sin más preambulo, mes queda decirles:

¡¡FELÍZ AÑO 2010!! 3 3 3 Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho su 2009, besos y abrazos de parte de los dorados para sus Fans ^_~...

Grax x los reviews Sakurita 94!!

Besos para ti también y no te preocupes que reconstruyeron la casa de Shura (En realidad Athena los mando a que lo hicieran a los dorados -_-U)

* * *

_**Capitulo seis: ¿Trabajando?**_

Nos encontramos en los aposentos de la o-diosa de la ''sabiduría'', que está allí reunida con sus caballeros dorados y el patriarca.

- A ver insectos -Dice la O-Diosita refiriendose a sus santos y con una venita en la frente- ¿Saben cuanto costo el servicio del agua este mes? -Los caballeros niegan con la cabeza- ¡Siete mil quinientos euros! -Responde la diosita gritando- ¡Y por eso, ustedes ayudarán a pagar!

-¡¿Qué?! -Exclama un consternado santo de cáncer- ¡¿Cómo que ayudar a pagar?!

-¡Lo que oiste Máscara! -Le grita la o-diosa- Así que busquen un trabajo, y de paso entrenen a sus aprendices.

-Pe...pero Athena, ¿Trabajo? -Dice un incredulo Shaka- Pero nosotros somos caballeros dorados, en lo único que podriamos trabajar sería en....un salón de artes marciales.

-¿Y a mi qué? ¿Quién los manda a demorarse en el baño dos horas diarias? -Pregunta la diosita con la vena más grande todavía-

-....-Miradas asesinas a Afrodita-

-Largo -Dice la diosa mientras se dirige a su habitación-

Los dorados hacen una reverencia y van hasta piscis dónde estaban todos los aprendices reunidos.

-¡Bruja! -Grita Saga- ¡Debí matarla cuándo pude! ¡Pero nooooo! ¡Tenia que volverme ''bueno''!

-¡Diablos! ¡Debí dejar que Poseidón la ahogara! -Dice un enojado Kanon-

- ¿Trabajo? -Pregunta Nick- Ya quiero ver eso Saga sensei -Dice dirigiéndose a Kanon-

-¡Kanon! ¡Soy Kanon! .-Responde el aludido-

-No puedo creerlo, pagaría por ver que encontrarán trabajo- Dice Mark lanzandole una mirada a Afrodita-

-Bueno -Dice Miku tratando de calmar los ánimos- Nosotros les ayudaremos a conseguir trabajo.

-¿Nos ayudarán? -Pregunta esperanzado Alde-

-¿Los ayudaremos? -Pregunta Mike-

-¡Claro que sí! -Dice Miku yendo hacia el computador y abriendo la página del periódico- Miren aquí podremos encontrar algo -Empieza a mirar-

-¿Algo? ¿Como qué? -Pregunta un fastidiado DM-

-¡Miren! -Dice Miku mirando la pantalla- Aquí dice que solicitan a dos chef's

-¿En serio? -Pregunta Aldebarán viendo la pantalla-

-Yo podria probar, la comida española es mi especialidad -Dice el emocionado capricorniano-

-Pues, ¿Por qué no vamos? -Pregunta Alde a Shura-

-De acuerdo, vamos Rick -Dice Shura a su alumno-

-Bueno -Dice Rick saliendo de la doceava casa-

-¿Vienes Mike? -Pregunta Alde a su alumno-

-Sí -Ambos salen-

-Bueno a ver -Dice Miku clickeando (o como se diga) el mouse- Aquí hay otro, se solicitan dos heladeros.

-Podrias probar Camuchis sensei -Dice Lila a su maestro-

-Supongo -A Milo- ¿Vienes?

-Pues, no se...de acuerdo -Dice Milo resignandose- Vamos Hi.

-Bueno -Responde Hikari saliendo-

-¿Lila? -Dice Camus mientras le tiende la mano a su alumna-

-¡Sí! -Dice ella entusiasmada-

-Bueno, ahora a ver...-Dice Miku en el computador- Se solicitan asistentes en tienda de música.

-Podriamos porbar -Dice Aioria a los gemelos-

-Si, buena idea -Responde Saga- Vamos Nick

-Bueno Kanon -Responde el niño saliendo-

-¡Saga soy Saga! Ya quisiera ser el como yo -Exclama el presumido bipolar-

-¿Perdón? -Dice Kanon con cara de indignado- ¿Ser como tu? disculpame, pero además de ser el más guapo, soy el mejor, y no soy un maldito bipolar hermanito.

-¿Maldito bipolar? -Repite Saga aumentando su cosmos- ¡Al menos yo no me uní a Podeidón y traicione a Athena!

-¡Pero te uniste a Hades imbécil! -Dice Kanon elevando su cosmos también-

-¡Eso no es verdad, sólo lo estaba usando! -Dice Saga a punto de atacar-

-¿Van a venir? -Pregunta Nick desde la puerta-

-¡SÍ! -Responden ambos gemelos al momento que salen corriendo-

-.....- Sin palabras por parte del resto-

-Bueno, aquí se solicitan peluqueros -Dice Miku-

-¡Intentemoslo Masky! -Dice Afro entusiasmado-

-No es como si tuviera muchas opciones -Responde el aludido saliendo junto con su alumno-

-Vamos Marky -Dice Afro a su alumno-

-¡No me digas así Afro sensei! -Responde el niño saliendo-

-Bueno aquí dice que solicitan cuidanderos en una guarderia -Dice Miku- Sensei, tal vez tú, Shaka y Aioros y Dohko deban intentarlo

-Supongo -Responde Mü. así, salen los cuatro santos con sus alumnos.

-------------------Lugar: Restaurante (Shura y Alde)-----------------------------------

-Bueno, que bien que nos contrataron -Dice un feliz Alde vestido como chef parado detrás de una barra-

-¡Habla por ti! -Dice un desesperado Shura, siendo acosado por todas las chicas del lugar- ¡Rick bájate de la mesa! -Dice Shura mientras intenta alcanzar a Rick-

-Me voy al santuario sensei -Dice Mike a Alde- Nos vemos -Sale del lugar-

-Adiós -Dice Alde agitando su mano-

-¡Excálibuuuuuur! -Grita Shura partiendo la mesa en dos-

-¡Echen paja! -Grita Rick cayendo estrepitosamente al piso- ¿Por qué hizo eso sensei?

-¡No molestes más! -Grita Shura- Mejor vuelve a casa-

-Bueno -Dice Rick saliendo del restaurante-

-¡Shura! -Grita la Jefa- ¡Ahora tendrás que ser el modelo del restaurante para pagar la mesa! ¡Quitate la camisa!

-....-Silencio sepulcral por parte de la cabra-

-------------------------------Lugar: Heladería (Milo y Camus)------------------------------

-Aquí tiene -Dice Milo a una chica que acababa de comprar un helado-

-Me aburro -Dice Hikari resoplando- ¡Dame helado!

-¡No! -Gritan Milo y Camus al mismo tiempo-

-¿Que era lo que hacia esta máquina? -Pregunta Camus al lado de una máquina de granizado, vierte un cubo de hielo muy grande, no la cierra y empieza a disparar shurikens (xD) de hielo-

-¡Cubranse! -Grita Milo a los clientes, que salen corriendo despavoridos-

-Bueno, sabemos que no hay que usar esta máquina -Dice Camus-

-Sensei, me aburro -Dice Lila- ¿Podrias darme un helado? Sólo uno, no más ¡Lo juro!

-Pues.....-Empieza Camus- ¿Por qué no van al santuario de vuelta?

-¡Bien! -Dice Hikari saliendo-

-¡Pero...-Iba a emezar Lila-

-¡Pero nada! -Reprocha Camus-

-¡Bien! -Dice Lila saliendo del lugar-

-Señores -Dice una mujer con una venita en la frente- ¿Qué ocurrio aquí? (Notese que es la jefa)

-Emm...bueno...es que...la máquina....-Empezó el hielito-

-Un niño entro y le colocó un gran bloque de hielo y la máquina se salió de control -Responde rápidamente Milo-

-Si, eso -Dice Camus con muchas gotitas de sudor-

-Bueno, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar eso linduras -Dice la mujer acariciando los cachetes del bicho y del hielo- Nos vemos. -Sale del lugar-

-....-

--------------------Lugar: Tienda de Música (Aioria, Saga y Kanon)-------------------------------

-Disculpe -Pregunta una señorita a uno de los gemelos-

-¿En que puedo servirle? -Responde Kanon-

-E..estoy buscando la sección de pop -Dice timidamente la chica-

-Por aquí por favor -Dice Kanon guiándole hacia un pasillo-

-Gra...gracias -Responde la chica-

-¡Sensei! ¡Kanon me quiere matar! -Dice Nick quién pasa corriendo frente a ellos siendo perseguido por Saga-

-¡Soy Saga! ¡Saga! ¡Y no te voy a matar! -Responde un fúrico géminis persiguiendo a Nick por toda la tienda- ¡Sólo quiero que aprendas a como recibir la explosión de galaxias!

-¡Basta idiotas! -Grita Aioria interponiendose entre Nick y Saga, pero Saga no lo ve y el león queda en el piso- ¡BASTARDO! -Dice levantandose para perseguir a Saga-

-¿Aioria sensei? -Pregunta Minna viendo como Nick, corria de Saga, que corría de Aioria-

-¡Ya basta! -Grito Kanon- ¡Otra dimensión! -Así los tres desaparecen y todos los clientes salen corriendo-

-¡Dios santo, veo doble! -Dijo la chica señalando a Kanon- ¡Desapareciste a tu clon! -Grita para después salir corriendo-

-¡Sensei! -Grita Minna- ¡Kanon, tráelos de regreso!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Que los traigas! ¡O le digo a Shion lo que hiciste con su bata favorita! -Grita Minna amenazando a Kanon-

-¡Bien! -Grita Kanon- ¡Otra dimensión! -Del techo caen Aioria, Saga y Nick inconscientes-

-Ay, Dios -Dice Minna rodando los ojos- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me largo! -Dice mientras sale de la tienda-

-.....¡No me dejes solito! -Dice Kanon también saliendo-

----------------------------Lugar:Peluquería (Afro y Masky)------------------------------------------------------

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Grita una mujer para ver a su hijo peluqueado como punketo- ¡¿Pero que le hizo a mi bebé?!

-¡Está genial mami! -Dice el niño mirandose en el espejo-

-¡Agradezca que le corte el pelo y no lo mande al yomotsu! -Grita un enojado DM-

-Basta Másky -Dice Afro- Señora, disculpe a mi amigo.

-¡Me largo! ¡Tome el dinero! -Dice aventandole una billetera a DM- ¡Espero no volver jamás! -Dice la señora saliendo junto con su hijo-

-¡Pues no vuelva! -Le responde DM-

-¡Basta Masky! -Le reprocha Afro-

-¡Sensei yo también quiero un corte así! -Dice Carl a DM-

-¡NO! -Responde el otro contando los billetes-

-¡Malo! -Dice Carl sacándole la lengua-

-¡Dios! -Dice Afrodita mientras se masajea las sienes-

------------------------------Lugar: Guardería (Aioros, Mü, Dohko, Shaka)--------------------------------

Aquí nos limitamos con ver que los cuatro estan amarrados a sus sillas y con un circulito de niños cantando y saltando a su alrededor.

-Pobre Buda sensei -Dice Sally, quién estaba al otro extremo del salón con los demás aprendices-

-Creo que no les debí sugerir este empleo -Reflexiona Miku-

-Bueno, pudo ser peor -Afirma Kelly, y en ese momento los niños empiezan a tirarle comida a los santos-

-....- Sin palabras-

-¿Y ahora? -Pregunta Kyle-

-¡AYUDA! -Gritaba Aioros desesperado intentando liberarse-

-¡Sueltenme mocosos! -Gritaba Dohko- ¡Juró que conocerán al draagón naciente!

-¡Mú haz algo! -Gritaba Shaka a su amigo- ¡Mü! ¿Mü? ¡MÜUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga buda!? -Girta el carnero desesperado-¡Ya se! ¡MURO DE CRISTAL! -Hace que todos los niños que los molestaban queden encerrados en el muro-

-¡ohm! -Grita Shaka y deja sin sentido del habla a los niños-

-¡Pos fin! -Dice triunfante Dohko después que se liberó- Bueno ya nos pagaron, así que nos podemos ir...

-¡Vamonos! -Girta Mü a los cuatro aprendices, para después todos salir corriendo dejando a los niños sin voz-

-------------------------------Lugar: Templo de Athena-----------------------------------------------------

-Me aburro -Dice Mike mientras jugaba con un avión-

-¡Ya sé! -Dice Lila emocionada- Ya que mi sensei no está....

-Tu sensei no pero igual Hyoga esta en acuario -Recordó Hikari-

-Por eso mismo -Dice Lila sonriendo- ¿Cuanto pagarian ustedes por una pista de hielo, o por deslizarse por las doce casas?

-Vaya -Exclaman los aprendices de Escorpio, Acuario, Capricornio, Tauro y Leo-

-Preguntemosle a Hyoga si desea ayudar a mi querido maestro Camus -Dice Lila, mientras los parendices bajan hacia la casa de Acuario-

-¡Hyoguita! -Exclama Minna-

-¿Qué? -Responde el mensionado viendo t.v- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-Hyoguita lindo, hermoso, rubio querido, lindo siberiano de Rusia, bombón con extra de azúcar,¿nos ayudas? -Dice Lila poniendo su mejor cara de gato con botas-

-¿A qué? -Suspira el rubio-

-Bueno, necesitamos conseguir dinero -Dice Hikari- Y para eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? -Dice el rubio- ¿Para hacer qué?

-Bueno -Comienza Minna- Necesitamos que congeles las escaleras desde la casa de Piscis hasta la de Aries.

-¿Y eso para qué? -Pregunta el rubio extrañado por la petición-

-Pues podriamos cobrar porque las personas se deslizaran -Responde Mike- Y así ayudar a Athena

-Si y también podriamos cobrar pista de hielo aquí -Dice un emocionado Rick- ¿Que dices pato?

-Pero...no se, ¿Creen que es buena idea? -Pregunta el rubio-

-Pues Athena dijo que ganaramos dinero, y que no le importaba como -Expreso la aprendiz de Escorpión-

-De acuerdo -Dijo resignándose Hyoga- Pero sólo para ayudar a mi maestro.

Varias horas más tarde vemos a los dorados y el resto de los aprendices llegar al santuario.

-Que dia tan horrible -Dice Shura lleno de besitos por todo la cara-

-¿Y a ti que te paso? -Pregunta extrañado DM-

-La bruja de mi ex-jefa me obligo a que me quitara la camiseta y las clientas casi terminan por quitarme el resto de ropa -Responde el de la décima casa rojo como un tomate-

-¿Ex-jefa? -Pregunta Dohko extrañado-

-Renuncié -Dice con aire presuntuoso-

-¿Y entonces que haras para pagar las cuentas? -Pregunta Alde-

-Yo....no sé -Responde el capricorniano-

-Vaya, creo que ya llegaron más aprendices...¿No? -Pregunta Kanon a Saga-

-Pues si, creo que hay mucha gente, pero parecen ser....¿Turistas? -Dice el gemelo algo confundido-

-¿Cómo que turistas? -Pregunta Kanon- Mejor regresemos al recinto de las doce casas.

-Bien, ¿Por que creen que haya tanta gente hoy? -Pregunta Aioros, mientras todos caminaban hacia el recinto-

-Quién sabe -Responde Aioria levantando los hombros-

-Que extraño, son muchas personas es como...un momento, ¡Miren! -Dice el Escorpión señalando un letrero que decía:

''Gran apertura de pista de deslizamiento''

''Entrada por persona 10 euros''

(No se admiten cheques ni tarjetas)

''Recomendación: No perderse en el laberinto de la tercera casa, no asustarse en la casa de Cáncer, no alimentar el gato de la casa de Leo, no molestar a los escorpiones, y por sobretodo NO tocar las rosas de la última casa. Gracias

Att: ¡Los mejores aprendices!

''Pista de patinaje en la onceava casa''

''Entrada por persona 5 euros''

(Tampoco cheques ni tarjetas,)

-....-Sin palabras-

-No puede ser -Dice Camus mirando como bajaban tres personas en un trineo hasta la casa de Aries-

-¡Yaju! -Dice la persona1- ¡De nuevo! -Vuelve y sube (Claro que se demora mucho)-

-¡Repetición! -Dice la persona2 siguiendo a la persona1-

-¡Yo voy a la pista de hielo! -Dice la persona3 para seguir a sus amigos-

-Mejor subamos ya por esos mocosos -Dice un fúrico santo de la tercera casa, para observar como bajan en otro trineo Ikki, Hikari y Miku-

-¡Otra vez! -Girtan los tres-

-¡Ikki! -Ruge Aioria- ¡¿Que demonios significa esto?!

-Pues que te digo, un trineo y una pista de deslizamiento, una pista muy larga y muy, muy, muy, muy divertida -Contesta el fénix-

-¡¿Acaso Athena sabe algo de esto?! -Esta vez fue Aioros quién atacó, luego ven en otro trineo a Saori, Seiya y Mike deslizandose-

-¡Fabuloso! -Grita la o-Diosa- ¡De nuevo subamos! ¡Vamos insectos no se queden ahi! -Dice a los dorados que estaban como hielitos (XD)- ¡Subamos!

-¡De nuevo! -Grita Hikari mientras jala a Milo-

quince minutos después en la casa de Acuario:

-¡MI CASA! -Grita Camus a punto de matar a alguien- ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON?! -Vemos que la casa esta llena de gente parinando y a un lado están Hyoga y Lila con muchos fajos de billetes- ¡USTEDES!

-¡Camuchis sensei! -Exclama Lila- ¡Regresaste pronto!

-.....-Camus se desmaya-

-¡Maestro! -Grita Hyoga mientra va corriendo a ayudarlo-

-Bueno -Empieza a hablas Athena- en vista de que han generado ingresos al santuario, ya no tendrán que pagar nada, con lo que recaudemos de esta actividad será suficiente.

-¡Yo quero deslizarme! -Exclama Nick-

-¿Qué? -Dice Saga- Pero...¿Esto es seguro? -Pregunta a los acuarianos-

-¡Claro que sí! -Exclama Shiryu quién llegaba de montar junto con Minna y Rick-

-¡Vamos sensei! -Grita Rick mientras coge un trineo- ¡VEN! ¡Rápido Shura sensei!

-Está bien -Dice resignado el santo de la décima casa mientras se coloca detras de Rick en el trineo-

-¿Vienes Dragón? -Pregunta Rick a Shiryu-

-¡Claro! -Responde mientras se coloca detrás de Shura- ¡Gerónimo! -Grita mientras se desliza el trineo-

-Se ve divertido ¡Probemos Saga sensei! -Dice Nick a Kanon-

-¡Kanon soy Kanon! -Dice el otro- Pero si se ve divertido.

-¡Vamos! -Dice Nick cogiendo un trineo y sentandose en él-¿Vas Kanon? -Pregunta a Saga-

-¡Soy Saga! ¡SAGA! -Grita el gemelo mayor- Pero si voy -Dice mientras se acomoda detrás de Kanon y se deslizan-

-¡Vamos maestro! ¡Apurate! -Dice Hikari jalando a Milo-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Dice el otro mientras se sienta detrás de Hikari-

-¡Vamos Lila! -Dice Hikari-

-¡Vamos! -Dice mientras se sienta detrás de Milo-

-¡Kawabonga! -Gritan las dos aprendices mientras los tres bajaban a toda velocidad-

-Vamos sensei -Dice Carl, para ver que DM ya se tiró con Ikki y Shun en otro trineo- Vamos Afro.

-Si vamos -Responde el otro acomodandose detrás de Mark quién ya se habia subido al trineo, luego se acomoda Carl y los tres se tiran-

-Vamos maestro -Dice Miku jalando a Mü, ambos se tiran-

-Buda sensei camina rápido ¡Pero abre los ojos ¡CUIDADO! -Grita Sally a Shaka, pero oh-oh, demasiado tarde, el de Virgo se tropieza con un trineo y cae de bruces en este y se va deslizando hacia abajo-

-¡Ayuda! -Grita Shaka llegando a Capricornio-

-¡Buda sensei! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? -Grita Sally subiendose en el trineo de Aioria y Minna-

-¡Yahoo! (no es la página) -Girtan mientras se deslizan-

-Bueno me toca a mí -Dice Saori subiendo a otro trineo -¡Seiya, Hyoga!

-Vamos -Responde los aludidos subiendo al trineo-

-¡Vamos Alde sensei! -Dice Mike mientras se sube en el trineo junto con Alde y se deslizan-

Bueno, ya pasaron varias horas, así que la casa de Acuario esta completamente vacia a excepcion de sus ocupantes y ya no hay hielo en las escaleras.

-¡Auch mi cabeza! -Dice Camus despertando- ¡Mi casa! -Sale hacia el pasillo para descubrir que no ha pista de hielo- Bueno, pudo ser peor.

FIN!!

* * *

Grax a todos por leer!!

Espero haberle sacado al menos una sonrisa mientras leian ^_^

Besos a todos ^_~


	7. Capitulo siete

Grax por los reviews ^_~

^_^''''' Lamento mucho si me tarde demasiado, es que me fui de vacs u.s.a (!) y ps, en primera no lleve el portatil y en segunda, estando en Orlando, ¿Quién se pondría a hacer esto teniendo a Disney, Universal...(en fin)?

Si van alguna vez, les recomiendo la Hollywood tower! Esta súper, mega, hiper, re-fabulosisísima.

*Coff* Bueno, aquí va el capi ^_^U Jejeje

_**Capitulo siete: ¡Día libre!**_

Nos encontramos en la cámara del patriarca, dónde están los caballeros con más experiencia, Saga de Géminis, y Aioros de Sagitario.

-¿A que debo su presencia? -Pregunta Shion a ambos santos.

-Bueno...-Empieza Aioros- es que quería preguntarle si nos dejaba ir al zoológico con los niños.

-¿Zoológico? -Repite Shion- ¿Y eso como para qué?

-Es que pensamos que sería una buena experiencia para ellos conocer el hábitat de los animales y también que aprendan acerca de ellos -Trata de sonar convicente Saga.

-Lo pensaré, pero, ¿quién fue el de la idea? -Cuestiona el patriarca-

-Ejem, él -Dice Aioros señalando a Saga.

-¡¿Cómo que yo, cupido? -Reclama el géminis mayor.

-Bueno, eso no importa ya, ¿Saben qué? está bien, váyanse con sus aprendices, así el santuario estara más seguro...digo más calmado -Dice el patriarca mientras una gotita de sudor le baja por la cabeza-

-¡Gracias! -Responde Cupido mientras sale corriendo y baja con Saga hacia Piscis dónde estaban el resto de dorados y los aprendices.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunta DM.

-¡Aprobó la salida! -Dice Aioros sumamente emocionado.

-¿Dónde queda el zoológico, Saga sensei? -Pregunta Nick a Kanon.

-¡Soy Kanon! -Pausa- ¿Dónde queda el zoológico Saga?

-Queda a más o menos a una hora desde aquí -Responde el aludido.

-¿Y en que nos vamos a ir? ¿En bus? -Su burla DM.

-...-

-Pues...si -Contesta Aioros.

-No quiero ir -Responde Máscara.

-Vamos no seas tontito Masky -Dice Afro mientras jala a Máscara hacia la salida del santuario.

-...-

-Vamos -Dice Saga mientras todos empiezan a salir.

Un rato después en una estación cercana:

-¿A que horas pasa el estúpido bus? -Reclama Máscarita.

-No se -Responde Saga.

-Allí viene -Señala Kelly al bus.

-Sí, -Dice Aioros mientras el bus para.

-Suban -Ordena Saga a todos.

-¿Y a ti quién te nombro líder? -Recrimina DM.

-Yo, porque soy el mayor de todos ustedes, ineptos -Responde mientras se sube al bus.

-Ejem -Dohko se aclara la garganta- Entonces yo soy el líder.

-Pero...pero...¡No es justo! -Dice Saga mientras se cruza de brazos y se sienta en un asiento.

-Bueno ya calma chicos -Empieza Aioros burlandose de Saga.

-Arranque ya -Dice DM al condúctor (en realidad lo amenaza y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegan al zoológico).

-Gracias por traernos, lo esperamos aquí a las seis de la tarde -Informa el anciano ya rejuvenecido maestro de libra.

-¡¿Qué? -Dice el asustado hombre- Ay Dios...

-Bueno vamos rápido -Dice un emocionado Nick al momento que va a atacar un puesto de dulces, pero su maestro lo coge de su camisa y lo levanta, y se va caminando hacia un estanque (Los cocodrilos)- ¡Pero Kanon!

-¡Soy Saga! -Grita el gemelo mayor- Y nada de peros, vamos a ver los cocodrilos.

-Que feo -Dice un asqueado Afrodita mientras un cocodrilo se come un ratón.

-Se lo merece el roedor -Dice un divertido Máscarita.

-Bueno, vengan todos -Llama Dohko al ''pequeño'' grupo.

-¿Entonces que haremos? -Pregunta entusiasmado Kyle.

-A ver, que Saga de las indicaciones. -Dice Dohko señalando al aludido.

-Todo yo, todo yo. -Se molesta el gemelo- A ver, quiero que los maestros esten simpre pendientes de sus alumnos, niños, no corran, Hikari y Lila no coman helados, Kyle y Nick no den problemas, Miku, Mike no molesten en la granja, y por sobretodo, y ésta va para todos no se vayan a...-Mientras dice esto ve que sólo está Kanon- separar...

-Vaya hermanito, no eres bueno dando ordenes -Molesta Kanon a su hermano.

-¿Que no? ¿Quién crees que goberno el santuario después de matar al patriarca? -Pregunta orgulloso el géminis mayor.

-Ajá -Kanon levanta una ceja- Mejor vamos a ver las hienas.

Mientras tanto en la sección de felinos:

-¡Que maravillosa creatura! -Dice Aioria viendo a un león caminando de un lado a otro en la jaula.

-¡Que linda! -Exclama Minna viendo a una leona comerse un trozo de carne.

-Mejor vamos a ver los leopardos -Dice un aburrido Mü.

-¡Mü! -Gita Aioria- ¡Quiero entrar a ver al león!

-¿Y eso qué? -Pregunta el carnero temiendo adivinar la respuesta.

-Pues...este...tal vez tu podrías teletranspor...

-¡Ni hablar Aiora! -Ruge el carnero- ¿Sabes a quién culparian si te pasara algo?

-¡Por favor Mü! -Empieza el León- ¡Soy un caballero dorado! ¿Que podría hacer un león en mi contra?

-¿Sabes qué? ¡De acuerdo! -Accede el carnero ya resignado- Pero si te pasa algo no me culpes -Dicho esto Mü tomo a Aioria del brazo y se teletransporto adentro -Bien me voy -Dice Mü teletransportandose afuera.

-¡Que maravilla! -El león empieza a mirar amenazadoramente al santo- ¡Es una creatura majestuosa! ¡Igual que yo!

-Eh...maestro creo que el león -Advierte Minna desde afuera de la jaula- no está contento, mejor dile a Mü...

Pero Minna no pudo terminar su frase porque acto seguido, el león comenzó a perseguir a Aioria por toda la jaula y si no fuera porque el de leo entro en pánico se habria detenido a pensar que él era ciertamente más rápido, ágil, fuerte e inteligente que el león. Bueno, tal vez no tan inteligente.

-¡AYUDA! -Gritaba el pobre Leo corriendo de un lado a otro.

Mientras tanto, en la sección de la granja:

-Vaya que las vacas son muy bonitas -Decía Alde, quién tenia un vaso de leche en la mano.

-Son muy aburidas -Decía Miku quién iba con su hermano y con Alde.

-Son muy bonitas -Repitió Alde.

-Lo que digas -Dijeron al tiempo Mike y Miku.

-Miren, tal vez nos dejen ordeñar esa vaca -Decía un entusiasmado Alde sañalando una vaca.

-Pues no creo que sea buena idea sensei -Replicó Mike- Además, ¿Sabes ordeñar vacas?

-Pues...no.

-Si ves, mejor no... ¡Sensei! -Gritó Mike al ver como Alde estaba ya listo para ordeñar la vaca.

En ese mismo momento en el serpentario:

-¡Iugh! -Decia Afro mientras veía escorpiones, culebras y arañas- ¡Son horribles! ¡Vámonos Marky.

-Pero maestro -Empezó a replicar Mark- Todavía no vemos las ranas.

-Pues vete tu -Empezaba por decir Máscara- Deja que el niño aprenda lo que es hermoso.

-Ajá, tienes razón, si me necesitan iré a ver si algún baño está decente. -Dijo Afrodita mientras salía del serpentario.

-Cobarde -Bufó Máscara- Vengan niños, llegamos a las tarantulas canivales -Dijo con cierta malicia el santo de cáncer.

-¿Tarántulas -Empezo Carl.

-Canívales? -Termino la frase Mark.

-Si vengan ya -Decía Máscara mientras jalaba los niños hacia adentro.

Otra cosa ocurría en el acuario:

-Que pez más feo -Decía Lila mirando una piraña.

-Deberiamos ir a ver los escorpiones -Bufó el santo de escorpio quién estaba con Camus, Lila, Shaka, Sally y Hikari.

-No seas aburrido Milo -Decía Camus- Además mira, el pez escorpión.

-Mira que lindas ballenas -Decía Sally mirando a través del vidrio.

-Si, son bonitas -Corroboró Lila- Sería divertido montar en ellas.

-¡Sería divertidisimo! -Dijo Hikari con una típica sonrisa de escorpión- Siganme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -Interrogó Milo a su aprendiz.

-Sólo ibamos hacia el estanque dónde estan las tortugas. -Respondió dulcemente su aprendiz.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Milo no muy confiado.

-¡Mira Milo el pez escorpión y el pez espada están peleando! -Gritaban Shaka y Camus viendo la pelea.

-¡¿En serio? -El escorpión rápidamente se fue a ver la pelea.

-Bueno con eso basta para distraer a tu maestro. -Dijo Lila.

-Vamos, quiero montar ballena. -Decía una autoritaria Sally dirigiéndose hacia la superficie del acuario.

Mientras, en la sección de reptiles marinos:

-Que fea cosa -Decía Shura mirando a una culebra marina comiendose una araña- odio a los despatados.

-¿Despatados? -Pregunto Aioros-

-Pues sí, los que no tienen patas -Sonrío Shura levantando los hombros.

-¡Esa esta buena! -Rió el cupido.

-Maestro, mire, una linda tortuguita -Dijo Rick señalando la susodicha, al momento que llega un caimán y se come la tortuga- De acuerdo, creo que voy a tener un trauma.

-Jajaja, por tonto -Se reía Kelly.

-¡Oye!, por cierto, ¿Tú que haces aquí? Yo te hacia haciendole la vida imposible a Minna o alguna de ellas. -Decía el joven capricorniano.

-Pues ya ves, decidí pasar más tiempo con mi vecino -Decia la aprendiz de Sagitario- Y porque no encontre a las demás.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tu no deberias estar con Nick, Kyle o alguno de ellos? -Pregunto Kelly.

-Pues ya ves. Tampoco los encontre -Respondio el niño- Ahora, iré a liberar a las tortuguitas.

-¿Qué? -Pregunta una incredula Kelly.

-Pues si, no quiero que más reptiles babosos se coman tortugas, ¿Me ayudas? -Pregunta el niño-

-¡Sí! -Responde emocionada la aprendiz de sagitario mientras ambos se dirigen hacia un estanque.

Mientras, con los plumiferos, que era dónde estaban los gemelos y Dohko:

-Que linda águila -Decía Dohko mirando el ave.

-¡Si te escuchara Marín! -Se reían Kyle y Nick.

-Oigan -Razonó Kanon- ¿Y dónde están los demás? Hace rato que nos separamos.

-Mejor vamos a la salida a ver si los encontramos. -Propuso Saga.

Entonces los cinco se dirigieron a la salida. Estaban sentados tranquilamente esperando, pero como son caballeros dorados, la tranquilidad no se aplica para su vocabulario por lo que llegan Aioria, Mü, y Minna. Aioria está todo rasguñado y lleno de mordeduras.

-¡¿Que hiciste? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Dohko y Saga.

-Este...-Aioria empieza a juguetear nerviosamente con los dedos- Pues es que...

-Dijo que quería ver a los leones y noqueo al guardia, abrió la puerta y entró. -Respondió rápidamente Mü antes de meterse el mismo en problemas.

-¡Aioria! -Nuevamente eran Dohko y Saga.

-Hubiera pagado el doble de la entrada al zoológico por ver eso, pero nosotros pasamos por dónde los leones y no los vimos. -Dijo extrañado Kanon.

-Es que un guardia me sacó -Decía Aioria lamentandose.

-¡Felino sobrelimentado! -Saga ya estaba furioso- ¡La proxima vez y te mando a otra dimensión!

-¡Gato callejero! -Dohko también perdió la poca paciencia que tenía- ¡Juró que a la siguiente conocerás los mil dragones del rozan!

-Bueno, ya, yo no fuí el único que me metí en problemas. -Dijo Aioria metiendo la pata..ejem, garra.

-¡¿QUÉ? -Gritaron géminis mayor y libra al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, llegaron un monton de guardias acompañados de Miku y Mike, cargando a un Aldebarán inconsciente y con una pesuña marcada en el rostro.

-¡¿Y ahora qué? -Saga ahora SÍ estaba enojado.

-Todo por ordeñar una estúpida vaca -Dijo despectivamente Mike.

-¿Que te paso? -Pregunto Miku a Aioria.

-Me atacó un león -Respondió de lo más natural un felino.

-No estas hablando en serio. -Dijo Miku incredúla.

-Claro que sí, Mü teletransporto a mi sensei a...-No pudo terminar Minna

-¡MÜ! -Volvieron a unirse en coro libra y géminis grande.

-Eh...bueno...¡Miren! -Señala Mü a DM que venia cargando a Afrodita inconsciente, y era seguido por Mark y Carl.

-¡¿Y ahora? -Gritaba el pobre santo de libra a punto de morirse...otra vez.

-Hola -Agitaba Mark su manita- Yo explico, ejem, nosotros estabamos viendo la sección de tarantulas canívales, entonces mi sensei entró al serpentario y como no encontró espejos, utilizo el vidrio de un terrario dónde estaba una cascabel, que se asustó por ver el rostro de mi sensei, se enojó, entonces, y no se como lo hizo, rompió el vidrio y mordió a Afro sensei.

Aquí nos limitamos con un tic en el ojo por parte de Dohko y Saga.

-¡¿Pero como está? ¡¿Está bien? ¡¿No se envenenó? -Gritó alarmado el santo de aries.

-Nah no te preocupes -Responde cáncer- La pobre culebra sobrevivirá, menos mal que Afrodita no se hechó demasiado maquillaje.

-¡Hablo de piscis, idiota! -Mü estaba un poquitín alterado.

-Ah, ese, no se, creo que hay peligro de que se salve. -Responde de nuevo cáncer.

-No puede ser, ¿Será que alguien más se une al club: ''Encuentra problemas sin siquiera buscarlos''? -Se lamentaba Dohko.

Y dicho y hecho aparecen Milo, Shaka, Camus y sus aprendices. Totalmente empapados.

-Me da miedo preguntar -Fue lo único a lo que atinó decir géminis mayor.

-¿Qué, hoy si se bañaron? -Se burlaba Kanon de sus compañeros.

-Si, parece que conocieron el agua al fin. -Siguió DM con el juego.

-Cállense imbéciles. -Expresó Camus.

-Acuario..¿Me quieres explicar que diablos pasó?- Preguntó autoritariamente el maestro de Libra.

-Bueno...le contaré la versión corta -Suspiró el francés- Estabamos los tres en el acuario con las niñass...de repente ellas desaparecieron del lugar...

-No desaparecimos -Atinó a decir Lila- Sólo...que no estabamos ahí.

-Cierra la boca- Reprendió Camus a su aprendiz- En fin..Cuándo nos dimos cuenta salimos inmediatamente a buscarlas, no las encontrabamos...hasta que llegó la hora del show de las ballenas, Milo insistió tanto que fuimos a verlo...

-¡No es cierto! -Reclamó Escorpio- Sólo dije que sería una oportunidad única...

-Como sea -Dijo Camus restándole importancia al asunto- Y cuándo llegamos ahí nos encontramos con que esas tres estaban montadas en las ballenas...Menos mal que poseemos velocidad de la luz y las sacamos de ahí. -Termino Camus su relato.

-¡¿Que ustedes tres qué?- Gritó Saga a las pequeñas aprendices.

-Oye, no fue nuestra culpa...Nosotras solo queriamos pasar un rato divertido.- Respondio Hikari mientras Lila y Sally se golpeaban la mano con la frente. No, esa no era una respuesta del todo...inteligente, ok, no era nada inteligente.

-Oye, Hikari, mejor...no hables.-Le recomendó Sally.

-Pff, es la verdad...además no fuimos las únicas...-Dijo Hikari señalando a Aioros y Shura con sus aprendices que venian curiosamente también empapados.

-Mátame Atena, mátame -Rogaba Dohko.

-Aioros...No puedo creerlo...¿Tú?- Dijo con un timbre de decepción en la voz Saga- Que horror, como cambian los tiempos...

-Saga...-Intentaba explicar el centauro dorado.

-Antes...Tú y yo eramos los más responsables, cuidabamos de esos buscaproblemas...-Continuaba lamentandose el gemelo mayor.

-Oye Saga...-Trataba Aioros en vano de explicar.

-Recuerdo todos nuestros viajes juntos...eran el premio por ser los más responsables...-Saga si que estaba melancólico.

Y al parecer Aioros no tenía paciencia suficiente para aguantar un sermón de su amigo, así que opto por hacer lo que mejor hace un caballero. Le dio un golpe en la cara a Saga dejándolo

noqueado. -Lo siento, pero es lo mejor. -Dijo el caballero de Sagitario.

-Aioros idiota, ahora voy a tener que cargarlo. -Le gruñía Kanon.

-Santos...-Empezó el viejo, ahora joven maestro de Libra. -Me temo que el honorable patriarca NO se debe enterar de esto por ningún motivo. Ahora, Shura, explicame porque terminaron así.

-Bueno...Los niños -Dijo Shura señalando a Rick y Kelly- Estaban dizque liberando a las tortugas.

-¿Cómo que dizque?- Reclamo Rick.- Lo estabamos haciendo...hasta que ustedes nos iterrumpieron -Dijo el niño mirando mal a Capricornio y Sagitario.

-Bueno, estaban liberando las tortugas...en eso llegó un guardia, y por el afán de liberar las tortugas abrieron el acuadio dejando salir toda el agua, tortugas incluidas. -Termino el joven del décimo templo.

-No puede ser- Decia Dohko sobándose la cabeza- Bueno, el bus estará por llegar, mejor alistemonos.

-Por cierto, maestro -Dijo Mark- Mi maestro Afro tiene una orden de expulsión del zoológico.

-Ok, no volveremos a este lugar. -Dijo Dohko alzándo la mano al conductor del bus que venía cerca.

Asi santos y aprendices después de un largo día terminaron en el bus, mojados, rasguñados, noqueados, coléricos, histéricos, en fin. Estaban en el bus.

Santuario:

Vemos a Shion recoger cierta correspondencia:

-¿Recibos?- Miro el patriarca- A ver este dice...

*Cuenta de cobro por dañar propiedad del zoológico:

-Jaula del León.

.

-Acuario/Peces

-Serpentario.

-Acuario/Reptiles.

-Baños. (Cortesía de Afro ^^)

-¡CABALLEOS! -Gritó el patriarca a las dorados que habitaban las doce casas, aunque todo el santuario oyó el grito. Pobres santos, talvez les toque volver a trabajar. (u.u)

Fin


End file.
